Enamorada desde pequeña de un vampiro
by My-sexy-Edward
Summary: Isabella Swan se mudo con su padre tras la separación de sus padres,un dia se perdera y la encontrara un vampiro de pelo color bronce ¿que pasara cpn la relacion de los dos?mal summary...futuros lemons
1. Chapter 1

guste,lo hago con todo mi amor por escribir que me encanta,acepto cualquier review,tomatazos aplausos lo que sea xD,bueno no me enrollo mas y os dejo la historia,Nos leemos abajo.

Enamorada desde peque a de un vampiro.

Prefacio.  
Hola,me llamo Isabella Swan,pero me dicen Bella o Bells,vivo en Phoenix o al menos viv a,mis papis se acaban de separar,y me voy a vivir con mi papi,por cierto no he dicho mi edad,tengo cuatro a os,pero a pesar de eso la gente me dice que soy muy lista,para ser tan peque a,bueno a lo que iba,mi padre se llama Charlie,va a ser jefe de policia en Forsk que es donde me voy a mudar,mi madre se llama Renee,y ella parece m s peque a que yo a veces...no tengo mucho que decir,solo que estoy nerviosa por llegar a ese pueblecito...

Capitulo 1:Perdida.  
-Bells-me llamo mi mami por quinta vez en el dia de hoy-ten mucho cuidado en Forsk si.  
-Si mam estare bien,estoy con pap -le dije sonreindole para que se tranquilizara.  
-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa Bella-me dijo seriamente entonces aparecio mi papi.  
- Que mierda le estas contando a la ni a?-le pregunto y grito y yo me asust .  
- No me grites delante de la ni a,y le digo que eres un irresponsable! como vas a saber cuidado a una ni a pequ a? no sabes cuidarte tu solo!-le grito mi mami de vuelta,yo me escondi detras del sofa y empeze a sollozar no quer a esto,siempre estaban igual queria una familia feliz no esto.  
-Bella-me llamo mi padre cabreado y no contesto a ninguna pregunta de Renee,su voz se suavizo cuando me escucho llorar-Bells vamonos cielo conmigo estaras bien-me cargo en sus brazos y me acuno- ves lo que hiciste?vete a la mierda Renee me voy con mi HIJA,te ire llamando para informarte de como esta ell,puesto que soy mejor persona que tu-cog o las maletas y las cerro de un portazo.

.  
Cuando llegamos a Forsk me di cuenta de que era todo demasiado verde iba a extra ar el sol.  
-Papi-lo llame y el se giro para mirarme,ten a una sonrisa en la cara- volvere a ver a mam ?-le pregunte con mi voz quebrada,el me miro con dulzura acariciandome la mejilla para luego responder.  
-Claro cielo,aunque tu madre y yo ya no vivamos juntos,y pienses que chillamos mucho,es nuestra manera de hablar pero la veras,te lo prometo-yo asent con la cabeza y el resto de camino me dormi.  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa nueva,me quede viendola,no era muy grande y soo tenia un cuarto de ba o,mi habitaci n tenia las paredes verdes y peluches por todas partes ante eso sonrei mi papi se acordo que me gustaba tener peluches en mi cuarto.

Despues de un rato le pregunte a mi papi Charlie si podia ir a jugar por alrededor de la casa un rato,y el acepto pero me digo que tuviera cuidado.

Estube corriendo y riendome alrededor de lacasa,pero vi que hab a un bosque muy bonito y me meti,corri y corri me estaba riendo,pero note que me adentre mucho en el bosque y no sabia como volver a casa me empeze a asustar y comenze a sollozar.  
-Quiero volver a casa-susurre y solloce al mismo tiempo.  
O unos pasos acercarse y levante mi vista,cuando la levante vi a un chico,el chico m s guapo que hab a visto,tenia su pelo de color bronce despeinado,y sus ojos dorados me penetraron,era sumamente palido,pero era muy muy guapo -Hola ni a-me llamo con ternura- que te pasa por que lloras?-ahora me dijo con preocupaci n.  
-Es que me perd estaba jugando y ahora no se como regresar a casa,mi papi me va a rega ar,promet estar cerca de casa-llore y ese chico se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos,estaba helado su piel estaba muy fria pero no me importo y puse mi cabeza en su hombro -Tranquila yo te llevare a casa-no pregunte como sab a donde estaba mi casa,solo asenti con la cabeza,durante el camino me dijo que se llamaba Edward Cullen,me parecio que era un nombre hermoso.  
- Te puedo decir Eddie?-le pregunte enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello para que no viera el rubor de mi cabeza,el rio -Claro que si y tu te llamas?-me pregunto,le dije que Isabella pero me llamaban Bella,entonces el dijo que me llamaria Bells yo rei,entonces llegamos a casa y mi padre estaba afuera llorando.....

Chicas & chicos espero que os guste de verdad comohe dicho antes acepto tomatazos incluso amenazas xD,

Besitos vampiricos Reviews please,no cuesta casi nada... 


	2. Agradecimientos

Aqui os dejo otro capi de esta hostoria que a ideado mi alocada cabeza gracias por vuestras recomendaciones y apollarme lo agradezco de coraz n y ahora si que si no me enrollo m s y os dejo con el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2:Agradecimientos.  
Llegamos a casa y mi padre estaba afuera llorando.....

-Dios mio Bella donde te metiste?no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti-me dijo arrancandome de las manos de Edward y abarazandome fuertemente contra su pecho -Lo siento pap ,estaba jugando me perd y no sab a como volver a casa-calle y luego segu -pero Edward me encontro pap deberiamos darle las gracias-le susurre para que el solo me oyera pero Edward rio y no entend el motivo -Claro Bella-se dirigio hac a Edward y a mi me dejo en el suelo-Gracias Edward si no fuera por ti no se lo que har a ella es mi ni a y no puedo perderla en serio gracias de coraz n.  
-No hay nada que deba agradecer jefe Swan era mi deber traerla,estaba perdida y seria un idiota si dejara a una ni a ten guapa en medio del bosque sola,eso no esta bien-dijo mirandome a mi y me ruborize como era de suponer,no sab a como hab a dicho eso de carretills y sin atragantarse,era perfecto,pero seguro que tendria novia, y preguntareis que hace una ni a peque a pensando en eso?pues soy peque a pero no tonta.  
-De todas formas gracias Edward casi nadie hoy en dia hace eso-le dijo sonriendole.

Cuando llevamos un rato fuera mi padre le dijo a Edward que entrara a dentro el acepto pero dijo que pronto se tendr a que ir,y yo me puse triste no quer a que se fuera,el noto que me pasaba algo.

-Bella que te pasa te duele algo?-me dijo con preocupaci n, era normal querer a alguien en cuestion de segundos?yo creo que si por que yo ya quer a a Edward.  
-Nada solo que yo no quiero que te vayas por que pienso que no te voy a volver a ver-le dije muy triste el me sonrio -No te preocupes vendre ma ana a verte me caes bien-me gui o un ojo y yo me volv a ruborizar y el solto una carcajada y pense que ese era el sonido que queria escuchar todos los dias.

Despues de dos horas de risas y charlas Edward dijo que se tenia que marchar y mi se me formo un nudo en el estomago

-No Edward no-le dije cogiendole de la mano el se agacho para estar a mi altura y me miro con ternura -Bella,Edward se tiene que marchar-me dijo mi padre y yo negue con la cabeza no queria,no podia dejar que se fuera comenze a llorar -Bella no llores-me dijo Edward abrazandome-te prometo,no mejor te juro que ma ana vendre a verte-yo volvi a negar- no confias en mi?-me dijo mirandome con tristeza yo solo asenti y le acaricie el rostro el cerro sus hermosos ojos dorados-entonces ma ana vendre-me dio un beso en la mejilla se despidio de Charlie y este le pidio disculpas por mi corportamiento Edward solonego con la cabeza y dijo que ma ana estar a aqui,Charlie asintio con una sonrisa y yo solo rezaba para volver a ver a Edward pronto....

Espero que os guste este capitulo y ya sabeis lo de siempre,acepto tomatazos felicitaciones o amenazas xD

Besitos vampiricos 


	3. Ojos¿negros?

Hola chicas,muchisimas gracias por el apollo que me habeís dado,me dais animo para que siga escribiendo,sois las a las que quiero agradecer y que se han unido al club de mi alocada cabeza xD.

**Lufer Gosh**

**maryroxi**

**hale cullen anna**

**AliCullenSwan**

Gracias de verdad y me direis pesada pero es que sois un gran apollo para mi.

Ahora si os dejo con el capí leemos más abajo

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer,la historia es producto de mio y de la loca de mi cabeza.

**Capítulo 3:**Ojos...¿negros?

Cuando se fue Edward,sentí algo extraño en mi pecho,era como miedo de que jamas regresara a verme,no entendía muy bien que me pasaba.

Me quede mirando a la ventana pero en realidad no miraba nada,solo un punto fijo con la vista perdida y rezando para que fuese mañana y Edward viniera a verme.

-¿Cielo estas bien?-preguntó Charlie con miedo de que me pusiera a llorar.

-Es que yo no quería que se fuera Edward-dije sollozando,no podía aguntarlo quería llorar.

-Bells,Edward vendra mañana te lo ha prometido-me dijo mirandome con dulzura pero yo sabía que estaba preocupado por mi,lo veia en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Si,pero ¿y si se arrepiente papi?quizas el no quiera estar conmigo-mi voz salía temblorosa

-¿Sabes que?,voy a llamar a Edward para que te tranquilices-me dijo

-No,no papi por favor no-le dije gritando no quería que Edward pensara que era una obsesionada de el,o algo.

-Oh si si señorita voy a llamarlo-fué hacía la cocina y yo detras de el y vi como cogía el telefono y llamaba a Edward.

-Edward,oye soy Charlie es que Bella se puso a llorar por que te habías ido-hubo un silencio-no,no tranquilo no hace falta que vengas,solo quiero que hables con ella para que se tranquilize por favor-hubo otro silencio y luego Charlie me llamo-ven Bells,Edward quiere hablar contido-yo asentí.

-Hola-dije con mi voz pastosa de llorar

-Bella,cariño no te he dicho que mañana iría a tu casa ¿por que lloras?-me dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

-Es que tenía miedo de que te arrepintieras de venir-le dije avergonzada sonaba como una niña tonta.

-Niña tonta-rio y quise guardarme esa sonrisa dentro de mi cabeza-Claro que quiero ir a verte es más no se lo digas a nadie,pero ya te echo de menos-dijo dulcemente

-Yo tambien Edward-le dije y era verdad,es como si una parte de mi se la hubiera llevado con el.

-Te quiero peque,mañana estaré allí,te lo juro-oí como su voz se ponia sería y sabía que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Yo tambien te quiero Edward,hasta mañana-me despedí de el y le di el telefono a Charlie,estaba feliz de haber hablado con el,me fuí hacía el salon para ver la tele.

Cuando Charlie termino de hablar con Edward,que creo que estubo como diez minutos o más se acercó a mi.

-¿Ya estas bien?-me preguntó con preocupación,sabía que si me ponía de nuevo a llorar el no sabría lo que hacer.

-Si,papi no te preocupes estoy bien-le dije abrazandole,raro en mi y en el pero quería mucho a mi papi,que me respondio su abrazo gustoso

-Bueno hora de cenar-dijo alegre y yo lo mire extrañada

-Papi ¿tu sabes cocinar?-siempre mi madre decía que no sabía y que era un inutil,no sabía el significado de la palabra,pero supongo que es algo bueno.

-No,no muy bien-admitio un poco ruborizado yo reí-voy a pedir una pizza ¿vale?-me pregunto

-Claro papi,me encanta-respondi dando saltitos,mi padre rio ante mi alegría.

Despúes de un rato la pizza llego y Charlie y yo comenzamos a cenar,y tambien a hablar.

-Bells ellunes empezaras en colegio,haras muchos amigos te lo pasaras bien-me dijo pero yo me horrorize

-Papá no quiero ir,los niños se meteran conmigo por favor-dije poniendo un puchero o al menos intentando poner cara inocente.

-Bella vas a ir por que tienes que ir corazón pero te prometo que nadie se metera contigo ¿vale?-yo solo asentí con tristeza.

Al rato de cenar e fuí hacía el salon,estaban echando una peli de vampiros me encantaban esos personajes aunque solo salian en las peliculas y libros.

-Bella no veas esas peliculas que luego sueñas,y ve para tu habitación que ya es tarde-me dijo Charlie regañandome por ver eso

-Papá se que los vampiros no existen y ellos no me dan miedo-le dije con una sonrisa pero me dirigí hacía mi habitación.

Cuando iba por las escaleras como iba dando saltitos me caí y me torcí el tobillo.

-¡Ayy!-me queje mi papi vino corriendo hacía mi

-Cielo,¿estas bien?-me dijo preocupado mirando mi tobillo,me lo movio con cuidado pero no me dolía.

-Si,papá estoy bien-le dije dandole un beso de buenas noches,me subí hacía mi habitación y cogi mi bolsita de baño,me lave los dientes y cepille mi cabello,luego me puse mi pijama de ositos con corazones y me metí en la cama,y lo ultimo que pense era que pronto vería a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con el sonido de la voz de mi padre hablando con otra persona asi que me levante de un salto y fuí a ver quien era,cuando baje las escaleras me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida.

-Edward-grité corriendo hacía sus brazos el me cogío y me elevo en el aire riendo y yo con el.

-Hola peque-me dijo todavia riendose yo le abraze con todas mis fuerzas.

-Hola-dije mirandolo a sus preciosos ojos...¿negro?Edward no tenía ese color de ojos ayer,los tenía de color caramelo,se lo tendría que preguntar

-Bella,Edward se va a quedar contigo todo el día ¿que te parece?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad?-pregunté con entusiasmo a Edward quien asintio con una sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita.

Despúes de un rato mi padre se fúe a trabajar y yo me quede a solas con Edward que me dijo que tenía que desayunar y pense que este seía un buen momento para preguntarle eso a Edward.

-Edward-le llamé

-¿Si Bells?-me dijo sonriendome

-¿Por que tienes los ojos negros si ayer los tenias dorados?-le pregunte y note como cada musculo de él se tensaba...

**Tatatatachannnnn ¿que pasara?muahahaha se que soy mala pero es para dar intriga(lalalala)jajaja**

**Ya sabeís darle al botoncito verde,me hareís muy feliz,y cuanquier duda que tengais preguntarmela.**

**Ya sabeís que acepto amenazas tomatazos etc etc xD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos al estilo EDWARD!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola girls!!!!como siempre os digo antes de empezar con el capítulo,las GRACIAS muchisimas GRACIAS vosotras me animais a que siga escribiendo,a lo mejor subo capítulo cada día como lo estoy haciendo ahora,pero no os lo prometo chicas,tengo examenes y todas esas cosas.

Estoy muy agaradecida a las siguientes personas.

**Mary**

**terra2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**Lufer Gosh**

**Novaly izazaga de Brieff**

**Atalvira**

**mary roxy**

**AliCuLleNSwAn**

**hale cullen anna**

Gracias de verdad,ya somos más las que nos estamos uniendo y eso me alegra muchisimo,y ahora no me enrrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo.

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen,ya sabeís a quien a la grandiosa STEPHANIE MEYER.

**Capitulo 4:¿Mentira o verdad?.**

Note como cada musculo de él se tensaba...

-¿Edward,te pasa algo?-le pregunte con preocupación notando como mis ojitos se ponian humedos,Edward se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Cielo,no llores ¿por que te pones así?-me dijo corriendo a mi lado y agachandose,yo me abrace a él,llorando,a veces lloraba por alguna tonteria pero Edward me importaba mucho.

-Es..es que yo no quise incomodarte-le dije hipando-perdoname Edward no te enfades conmigo.-

-Pequeña,yo nunca,mirame-dijo poniendo uno de sus suaves pero helados dedos en mi menton para que lo mirara-nunca me enfadaría contigo,me partes al verte así.-me dijo triste,yo le acaricie su precioso rostro el sonrio y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Entonces,¿me vas a decir lo de tus ojos?-le pregunté ilusionada no estaba enfadado conmigo,suponía que me diría la razon.

-Veras,Bella hay cosas que son de mayores,y que a tu edad no deberias saber-me dijo frunciendo el ceño,estaba intentando no asustarme,y sabía que no me diría la verdad.

-Pero Edward yo soy grande tengo estos-le dije enseñando mi mano con cuatro dedos el se rio dulcemente.

-Cuando seas más grande te lo diré Bella,eres muy pequeña todavía-yo fruncí el ceño estaba enfadada,creo que era lo sufuciente inteligente como para entenderlo.

-Pero tus ojos cambian de color Edward eso no es normal-dije cruzandome de brazos,ningún adulto o alguien mayor que yo le pasaba

-Y¿que quieres que te diga Bella?-me dijo imitando mi posición

-Quiero que me digas la verdad-callé un momento-no se...¿eres humano?-le dije y ahora sonaba como una tonta,_"genial Bella"_me reproché.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa Bella?-me dijo tragando saliva,estaba nervioso y no entendía el por qué.

-Edward,es que siempre estás demasiado frio-repliqué

-Eso es por que tengo frio Bella y fin de esta tontería-me dijo levantandose y dirigiendose hacía el salon,dejandome sola en la cocina.

Terminé de desayunar y me dirigí hacía donde estaba én,estaba mirando a la calle dandome la espalda,estabamos enfadados los dos,el uno con es otro y eso me molestaba,y me oprimía el pecho.

-Lo siento-susurré,y me fuí hacía mi habitacíon dejandome caer en mi cama con los ojos fuertemente rato note como alguien se ponía a mi lado quitandome los mechones de mi pelo,para que me dejaran ver con claridad.

-No lo sientas Bella-me dijo triste,lo notaba en su voz-Quizas he sido brusco contigo,pero no quiero asustarte,te prometo que cuando crezcas lo sabras todo-me dijo dandome un beso en la frente.

-Vale Eddie-le dijo riendome,y el fruncio el ceño.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado eso-me dijo con ojos pícaros y acercandose a mi peligrosamente.

-Edward para-le dije-Edward me das miedo para-me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo y gritando,oí como Edward tambien reía detras de mi,al final me alcanzó y me empezo a hacer cosquillas.

-Jajajaja,pa...para p..por favor-le dije riendome me dolia mi estomago de tanto reirme.

-No hasta que no me pidas perdón,por haberme llamado así-me dijo riendo

-Nunca-le grité.

-Muy bien señorita tu lo has querido-me dijo con una sonrisa sigio haciendome cosquillas hasta que no pude más.

-Va...vale Ed...Edward lo sien...lo siento-le dije y el paró

-Así me gusta peque-me dijo y yo le saqué la lengua a lo que el río.

La mañana y la tarde se pasarón mas deprisa de lo que yo creía por que Charlie vino y nos vio a mi y a Edward viendo dibujos.

-¿Como se ha portado?-le pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa a Edward

-Muy,muy bien Charlie-le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa

-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar hijo?-le preguntó y yo rezé por que digera que si pero por lo que se ve Dios no estaba de mi parte.

-Lo siento,pero me tengo que ir mis padres estaran preocupados-le dijo a Charlie

-Claro,lo entiendo-yo me desilusioné y Edward lo vio

-Charlie ¿podría Bella quedarse en mi casa?-le preguntó-sería para pasar el fin de semana,ya que tu te vas a pescar.-

-No se...-dijo dudoso.

-Papi,por favor dejame ir,por fi por fi-le dije quería estar con Edward y lo mejor es que me quedaría con el hasta el domingo.

-Vale,Bells puedes ir-me dijo sonriendo,no se como Charlie se dejó comvencer tan pronto,pero mejor decidí no preguntar nada y hacer mi maleta.

Cuando estube lista me despedí de mi padre y me monté en el coche de Edward.

-¿Ese es tu coche?-le pregunté asombrada

-Si,¿te gusta?-me pregunto curioso pero con una sonrisa.

-Si me encanta-dije corriendo hacía el coche Edward río,nos montamos y fuimos de camino a su casa,por fín conoceria a la familia de Edward...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy ya saben darle al botoncito verde please,acepto de todo ya lo sabeís xD**

**Cualquier duda que tengaís o algo me la preguntaís.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**

**Besitos al estilo EDWARD!!!!!.**


	5. Esto no es capitulo es nota de autor!

**Hola, deciros lo primero de todo que esto no es un capítulo si no para informaros de algo.**

**Resulta que me han plagiado mi primera novela,y no estoy de animos para seguir haciendola vosotras que decís ¿la abandono? es que me ha jodido muchisimo y sobre todo me duele**

**La gilipollas que me ha plagiado se esta (y perdón por decir palabras mal sonantes).**

.net/u/2143357/

**Mira nenica asquerosa que te haces llamar Isabella-de-Cullen,siento decirte que si tu pequeño cerebro no tiene imaginación no andes plagiando a las demás por qué tambien has plagiado a otra chica creo que la historia se llama Sweet si no te llega por que tienes el cerebro tamaño hormiga te jodes,pero no jodas a las demas,eres una asquerosa,no se,no tienes verguenza ojala te pudras.Y no se que mierda ganas con todo esto pero que te vaya bien hija que asi vas bien SUBNORMALLLL.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No pienso pedir disculpas si la insulto por que ya van dos novelas plagiadas ¿y vosotras que opinais????**

**Siento muchisimo todo esto,no quisiera quitar la historia,pero si ella no tiene VERGUENZA y no la quita la tendre que quitar yo,de verdad lo siento...**

**Nos leeremos cuando esto se soluccione**

**Besitos al estilo Edward!!!!**


	6. conociendo a los Cullen

**Hola chicas,quiero pedir perdon por mi corportamiento grosero del otro día yo no soy asi pero me dolio muchisimo que me está soluccionado aunque la chica está no a pedido perdon ni nada,pero bueno allá ella y su conciencia ¿no?.Y bueno aquí os traigo otro capítulo,pero claro antes voy a agradecer a las siguientes personas.**

**Agasi Zuster**

**Miyazawa19**

**liebende Lesung**

**Little Freckles**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**Lufer Gosh**

**btvs22**

**terra2012**

**Anfritrite**

**Ally-Nessi Cullen**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brief**

**maryroxy**

**Mary**

**Atalvira**

**clarodeluna20**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

** vampire**

**hale cullen anna.**

**Muchisimas gracias de corazón os tengo muchisimo cariño mis queridas lectoras,Gracias por su apollo,ahora si os dejo con el capi.**

**Declamiere:**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios si no de la Grandiosa Stephenie historia es mia y de mi alocada cabeza xD.

**Capítulo 5:**Conociendo a los Cullen.

-Edward,Edward-le llamé por quinta vez ¿o era por sexta? no lo sé había perdido la cuenta.

-Dime Bells-me dijo con una sonrisa,nop sé como no se desesperaba y perdía la paciencia era demasiado dulce y era mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cuando vamos a llegar?-le pregunté con impaciencia

-Pronto,cielo-dijo mirando a la carretera pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero llegar ya-me cruze de brazos e hize un puchero,quería conocer ya a los padres de Edward.

-Tu lo has querido pequeña-me amenazó con burla y diversion en sus ojos,el coche gruñó de lo fuerte que piso el acelerador yo solo pude reir y gritar,me sentía libre.

-Me encantaaaa-grité y oí como Edward reía angelicalmente,por que eso era para mi,un angel combertido en mi mejor amigo.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen enseguida ya que Edward conducío como un loco despues de que se lo pidiera,parecía que el lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó con preocupación,parecía tener miedo de algo.

-Claro que estoy bien Eddie-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla,note como solto un pequeño gruñido,pero lo intento camuflar con una sonrisa,no entendía por que se había puesto así,pero no le dí importancía.

-Vamos-me dijo cogiendome de la mano que y acepte gustosamente-¿Nerviosa?.

-Ni un poquito,vamos-que mala mentirosa tendría que ser,por que Edward sonrío negando con la cabeza pero no me dijo nada más.

Cuando entramos a la casa parecía no haber nadie,la verdad me quede alucinada con la casa era enorme,con paredes blancas y suelo de marmol,tambien habian unas grandes escaleras para subir arriba,que suponía que allí estaría la cocina y todo.

-Es increible-susurre pero Edward lo escuchó.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida,la que me encantaba.

-Estas loco me encanta,aqui hay más sitio para jugar que en mi casa-le dije todavía aluccinada por lo que veían mis ojos.

-Y eso que todavía no te he enseñado nada-me dijo riendose y yo me uni a su risa.

-Hola Edward,hermanito-grito una chica guapisima,con pinta de duende,pero guapa,era bajita,su pelo era negro y lo tenia como los erizos,pero le quedaba estupendamente.

-Alice-saludó Edward con una sonrisa,despúes la pequeña duende me miro con una sonrisa.

-Tu debes de ser Bella ¿verdad?-yo solo pude asentir lentamente con la cabeza y note como me ruborizaba-Que mona,Edward no para de hablar de ti,y tu y yo seremos grandes amigas lo he visto-¿visto?¿donde?..me pregunté Edward le soltó un gruñido,como advertencia de algo,ella solo le saco la lengua haciendo que yo me riera.

-Alice,pareces a veces más pequeña que Bella-la reprendio.

-Pero yo la hize reir-le dijo haciendo un puchero-Callaté ya cascarrabias-yo reí de nuevo y Alice me sonrío,Edward solo nego con la cabeza.

-Ven conmigo pequeña-me dijo Alice tendiendome la mano,yo miré a Edward dudosa,pero él me sonrio y asintió con la cabeza.

Subimos las escaleras,eran enormes termine agotada de subir,pero mire hacía arriba y...¡quedaban más!!...sinceramente esto era una mansión

-Bella ven a la cocina,no hay que subir más escaleras está aqui,te presentare a mi familia-me dijo alice dando saltitos,si sin ninguna duda,era una chica duende.

-Hola mamii-le dijo Alice abrazando a una señora,mayor que ella,pero no mucho,era joven tenía el pelo castaño raro,parecido al de Edward,pero no como el,iba ligeramente maquillada pero muy poco,y era un poquito más alta que Alice.

-Hola,cariño-le dijo sonriendole maternalmente,como me sonreía a mi,mi mami,en ese momento la eche de menos.

-Mamá,te quiero presentar a una amiga-dije Edward quien aparecio detras de mi para dar un beso a su madre,quien sonrio abiertamente al recibir el beso de su hijo,despues se separó para presentarme-Ella es Bella Swan,la hija del jefe Swan-le dijo Edward a su madre

-Hola,cielo-me dijo caminando hacía mi,con una sonrisa

-Hola,señora Cullen-le dije timidamente.

-Nada de señora,me haces parecer mayor-me dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia-llamame Esme cielo.-

-Claro,Esme-le dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

Después conocí al padre de Edward,me quede sorprendida al ver como erá,no parecía su padre,eran como hermanos,el era rubio platino,sus ojos dorados como los de Edward (que se volvieron magicamente otra vez de ese color),y palido tambien como él,era guapísimo pero más lo era Edward.

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien...pero todo se volvío peligroso cuando oí

-¿Que mierda hace una mocosa humana en mi casa?-gritó y yo me paralize y pense ¿a que venía eso de humana?......

**Muahahahaha ¿quien creeis vosotras que es???lo dejo en intriga y si lo se soy mala pero no me mateís xD**

**De nuevo gracias por el apollo,espero que lo disfruteis,y ya sabeís que acepto de todo,tomatazos,amenazas,felicitaciones xD etc,etc....**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos al estilo Edward.**

**.........Sara.........................**


	7. ¿Que me ocultas?

**Hola,chicas,antes de nada agradecerles su apollo,en serio gracias por leer mi novela esto es mucho para mi y vosotras me animais para seguir con esto,sois las quiero decir que la chica de Isabella-de-Cullen,me ha acusado de Pedofila,dice que es asqueroso que Edward este enamorado de una niña pequeña,para empezar yo no he dicho que el este enamorado,y Bella le quiere como su mejor amiga,y no digo nada más por que revelaria la historia,yo pedí disculpas,y no pienso volver a decirle nada más,solo digo que si esto te hace sentir bien,pues haya tu¿vale? solo eso...Ahora agradecer a las siguientes personas.**

**terra2012**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**

**atalvira**

**Lufer Gosh**

**Yeyet cullen**

**maryroxy**

**hale cullen anna**

**Asagi Zuster**

**Miyazawa19**

**liebende Lesung**

**Little Freckles**

**btvs22**

**Anfitrite**

**Ally Nessi Cullen**

**Maiy**

**clarodeluna20**

**z,sweetvampire**

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo espero que lo disfruteís,nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 6:**¿Que me ocultas?

-¡Rosalie!-gritó Esme furiosa,nunca creeí que una persona tan buena y maternal como parecía Esme pudiera gritar asi

-¿Que?-le devolvío ella el grito de vuelta,y aparecío en la cocina,era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida,mis pocos años de vida,sabía que de mayor nunca sería asi,ella,tenía el cabello de color rubio,era palida y tenía los ojos dorados como todos los Cullen,por lo que se ve la chica no se dio cuenta de que yo era pequeña por que cuando me vío se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Oh,lo siento-dije agachando la cabeza,edward le gruño

-Es que Rosalie no puedes mantener tu gran boca de idiota cerrada ni un puto minuto-le grito Edward,me asusté,jamas había visto a edward enfadado de esa manera,sabía que nos conociamos desde hace poco,pero en serio me asusté.

-Edward para-dijo Carlisle-estas asustando a Bella-reprendio pero sin perder la paciencia,hubo un silencio incomodo,muy incomo,Edward asintio con la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Bells?-me dijo Edward,pero yo no le respondí,tenía miedo de como saliera mi voz-Bells no me tengas miedo,yo jamas te haría daño-dijo Edward,su voz parecía triste,¿triste?,yo mire hacía sus ojos y vi que estaba muy triste,asi que le dí un apreton a su mano y el me sonrio más aliviado.

-Pequeña-me llamo Rosalie,yo la mire-Perdoname,era una broma,pero Edward ni Esme lo sabian,¿me perdonas por haberte asustado?-me dijo ahora con ternura.

-C..claro-tartamudé un poco y ella me sonrío.

-Entonces me das un abrazo para saber si me perdonas de verdad-me dijo,no me lo preguntó era como una afirmación.

Me separé de Edward y me acerque lentamente hasta ella,extendi mis brazos y ella se agacho para estar a mi altura y me alzo,estaba tan fria como Edward pero no me importaba,se sentía bien así.

-Wiii-dijo Alice y yo y Rosalie la miramos con una sonrisa-Ahora que son amigas pasaremos todo el tiempo juntas ¿verdad?-dijo con una mirada amenazante,yo reí y despues toda la familia que estabamos allí reimos.

-Vaya,vaya parece que os lo paseís bien sin mi ¿uhh?-dijo un tremendo oso entrando a la cocina junto con un rubio,yo me encogí en los brazos de Rose y ells río por mi acción.

-No temas pequeña,el es Emmett parece un oso pero es muy bueno-me dijo acariciandome el pelo.

-Eso,enana no me tengas miedo-río y juro que temblaron todas las ventanas.

-No soy enana,oso-le dije sacandole la lengua y todos volvieron a reir.

Los dos chicos que entraron,se llamaban Emmett,alias el oso,y Jasper eran hermanos,bueno todos los Cullen lo eran,pero sus papis murieron y ahora vivían con Esme y Carlisle,me dío mucha pena por Edward,pero el me dijo que hacía muchisimo tiempo de eso,y que ahora sus padres eran ellos,así que no le pregunté más por eso.

Bueno,ya es tarde-dijo Esme-lo mejor es que está pequeña duerma,al igual que todos-les dijo a los demas y Emmet rompio en carcajadas la verdad no entendía es chiste.

-Basta Emmett-le dijo Rose que le pegó en la cabeza y ahí si que me reí y ella conmigo.

-Edward lleva a Bella a su habitación-le dijo Carlisle-Nos vemos mañana pequeña-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla al igual que todos excepto Jasper,que solo asintio con lacabeza cuando me acerqué,pero me sonrio,yo intente poner una sonrisa,pero no me salio.

Edward me llevo a mi cuarto,era muy bonito,tenia las paredes pintadas de azul cielo,tenía una cama enorme para mi,y lo muebles eran blancos,había un peluche en forma de osito,que ponía "buenas noches Bella" en forma de corazón

-¿Como habeis echo esto?-le dijo sonriendo a Edward.

-Secretos de familia-me dijo guiñandome un ojo,yo me ruborize como siempre,me sentia tonta,muy tonta

Edward me esperé a que me pusiera un pijama,el que elegí está vez era azul oscuro con muchas estrellitas de colores

-Muy guapa-me dijo alzandome yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y le dí un beso en la mejilla,el río con su risa musical,me puso en la cama con mucho cuidado y luego me arropo.

-Si necesitas algo solo grita mi nombre ¿vale?-me dijo acariciandome el cabello,yo asentí y el medio un beso en la frente antes de apagar la luz y entornara la puerta.

No entendía por qué pasaba por mi cabeza que Rosalie me hubiera mentido,todo era tan real,parecía muy enfadada,y si era una broma,no entendia a que vino eso de humana...¿acaso ellos no eran humanos?,"_Que tontería Bella,para de decir cosas raras",_me dije,sería por el sueño,que pensaba todo eso...me di la vuelta y miré para la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos,pero cuando los cerre sentí a alguien mirarme desde la puerta,me alarmé y abri mis ojos,y cuando los abrí,ví a dos terrible ojos rojos mirandome con hambre......

* * *

**Muahahaha fin del capítulo de hoy,¿que os a parecido?**

**¿quien creis que ess???tatatatannnnn muahahahha**

**Ya sabeis darle al botoncito verde,me hace muy feliz!!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos al estilo EDWARD!!!!!!**

**........................Sara.....................................**


	8. Capítulo 7:Solo una pesadilla

**Hello,girls,¿como estais?,espero que muy muy bien,dije que subiria todos los dias,pero está semana tengo los examenes finales y he tenido que estudiar muchisimo y lo seguire haciendo,pero quería subir capítulo.Y como siempre os digo muchisimas gracias por vuestro apollo,gracias a vosotras,me animo cada día más a escribir.**

**Estas personas son las que se han unido a la historia de mi alocada cabeza xD,muchisimas gracias.**

**terra2012**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**

**atalvira**

**Lufer Gosh**

**Yeyet cullen**

**maryroxy**

**hale cullen anna**

**Asagi Zuster**

**Miyazawa19**

**liebende Lesung**

**Little Freckles**

**btvs22**

**Anfitrite**

**Ally Nessi Cullen**

**Maiy**

**clarodeluna20**

**z,sweetvampire **

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo espero que lo disfruteís,nos leemos capítulo es Edward Pov.**

**Capítulo 7:**Solo una pesadilla...

Edward POV.

Sabía que hacía poco tiempo que conocía a la pequeña Isabella,pero sentía que ya no podía vivir mi eternidad sin ella,solo tenía miedo de que ella supiera lo que erá,tenía miedo de que si ella lo descubríera salíera corriendo,no le echaría la culpa,yo soy un monstruo sin alma,maté a personas en el pasado,malas,pero al fin del acabo eran familia y yo eramos vegetarianos por que bebiamos sangre de animal,pero aún así deseaba ser humano,para no mentir a mi pobre humana....Un momento ¿había dicho mi?,definitivamente me iba a terminar de volver loco,si es que no lo estaba ya.

-Pero Eddiee-me gritó el bestía de mi "hermano"Emmett"-¿En qué piensas?..no será en tus novias ¿no? uhhhss-me dijo con burla sabía perfectamente,que en mis ciento siete años de vida,si se podía llamar así,había tenido una novia,excepto Tanya Denali,que estaba obsesionada conmigo,negue con la cabeza al recordarla.

-Para tu información Emmett hay gente que si pensamos,no como otros que no tienen cerebro-le dije mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quien no tiene cerebro?,no creo que sea un humanó,por que si no,no vivíria,no se...-empezó a hablar y yo solté una carcajada,como podía ser tan ingenuo y....sin decirlo como ofensa ¿tonto?...si esa era la palabra.

-Emmet,Edward te está tomando el pelo-y claro la que faltaba..la enana,Alice,alias la duende malvada.

-Alice,no te metas en combersaciones ajenas-le dije y ella me saco la lengua,peró se acercó a mi y se sentó en mis piernas,estaba acostumbrado,ya que Alice para mi era com mi hermana pequeña,mejor dicho es mi hermana pequeña,que debía proteger,no por qué me obligaran,sino por qué le tenía muchisimo cariño.

-¿No estabas con Jasper?-le dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Si,pero quería pasar un rato con mis hermanos-me dijo mirandome sería-¿hay algo malo en eso?-preguntó,poniendo sus manos en sus caderas,pareciendo estar,"cabreada",al preguntarle yo por estar aquí conmigo.

-Para nada-le dije sonriendole-Sabes que me gusta estar con mi hermana rió y se echo contra mi hombro cerrando los ojos.

-Oh,muchisimas gracias Edward,ya veo lo que me quieres a mi-dijo Rose apareciendo con Jasper,por la puerta de la calle.

-Sabes que a ti tambien te quiero Rose-ella me sonrio y yo a ella,desde que la pequeña Bella había aparecido en esta casa,aunque solo ha estado unas horas,por que en estos momentos está durmiendo,nuestra familia estaba más unida.

Despúes aparecieron,Esme y Carlisle,estubimos un rato charlando y riendonos,peró depronto Alice se tenso,eso solo significaba una cosa....visión.

-Alice,¿que sucede,que ves?-le dije poniendome ansioso

-Bella-dijo simplemente y yo lo vi en su mente.

**Principio de visión:**

_Estaba mi dulce he inocente pequeña durmiendo,con una sonrisa en el rostro,soñando algo,que al parecer era muy bonito,y suspiro mi nombre,y eso me paralizo mi muerto corazón,pero de pronto,Bella empieza a removerse inquieta y empieza a murmurar "no,no,no",acto despúes se pone a gritar mi nombre llorando...._

**Fin de la visión.**

Me tensé,en ese mismo instante,solo quedaban treinta segundos antes de que eso sucedíera.

_"Ve Edward"_-pensó Carlisle,yo asentí

Subí lo más deprisa que pude las escaleras y llegue hacía su habitación,y cuando llegué a su habitación ya estaba quejandosé llegué corriendo hacía ella y empeze a darle besitos en la frente.

-Bella corazón-le dije suavemente-despierta estoy aquí-le dije ya que empezó a decir mi nombre y sollozar.

-Edward,Edward-dijo y abrio sus preciosos ojos chocolate-Edward-dijo abrazandose a mi y llorando.

-Tranquila mi princesa,estoy contigo-le dije acariciando su espalda-no llorés que me partes el alma al verte así-_"si es que tengo"_pensé para mis adentros.

-Me iba a atacar Edward,me quiere matar-me dijo agarrandose a mi cuello.

-¿Quien corazón?-le dije suavemente

-El chico de ojos rojos-me dijo temblando ligeramente.

-Era solo una pesadilla corazón,solamente eso-le dije dandole un beso en su frente.

-Duerme conmigo Edward,por favor-me dijo con suplica en sus pequeños ojitos,yo acepte y me recosté a su lado-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo tambien,buenas noches Bella-le dije rodeandola con mis brazos y poniendola en mi pecho,cerre los ojos y fingí que me empezaba a quedar dormido.

-Gracias por cuidarme tambien Edward-me dio un beso en mi pecho y luego quedo poco a poco dormida,abrí los ojos y sonreí,sin duda este pequeño angel había venido a la tierra para hacerme feliz.

* * *

**Espero que os guste,me he esforzado mucho por meterme en la mente de Edward,es complicado xD,aunque todas adoramos a este sexy vampiro que nos hace suspirar.**

**Darle al botoncito verde por favor,me alegraré muchisimo,y MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOLLO.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besitos al estilo Edward.**

**..........................................Sara........................................................**


	9. Capítulo 8:Primer dia de escuela

**Hola chicas,hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo,como siempre xD,me alegra mucho saber que el anterior capítulo os gustase,me costó muchísimo meterme en la mente de Edward,todas sabemos que la adora,que la protege,y que daría su vida por ella,pero me costó un poquito más hacer el capítulo de Edward,por eso agradezco vuestro apollo y animo que me dais siempre...**

**Y como siempre aquí va la lista de personas que se unen a la historia de mi alocada cabeza:**

**terra2012**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**

**atalvira**

**Lufer Gosh**

**Yeyet cullen**

**maryroxy**

**hale cullen anna**

**Asagi Zuster**

**Miyazawa19**

**liebende Lesung**

**Little Freckles**

**btvs22**

**Anfitrite**

**Ally Nessi Cullen**

**Maiy**

**clarodeluna20**

**z,sweetvampire **

**Os dejo con el capítulo,nos leemos abajo**

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen,solo la historia es mia.

**Capítulo 8:**Primer dia de clase.

**Bella Pov.**

Había pasado el fin de semana muy deprisa para mi gusto,y hoy llegaba el día más temido por mi,la escuela,no tenía amigos y no conocía a nadie y el miedo lo tenía metido en el cuerpo.

Por la noche no logré dormir casi nada,aunque Edward me prometiera que me vendría a buscar para ir a la escuela,no logre dormir bien,dormí solo tres horas como mucho,que eso según mi papi era muy poquito.

-Vamos Bells deja de temblar-me dijo Charlie,nos encontrabamos en estos instantes desayunando,esperando a que Edward llegará y me llevara a la escuela.

-Papi tengo miedo,¿y si no les caigo bien a los demas niños?-le dije temblando ligermante.

-Bella,haras muchisimos amigos-me dijo cogiendome entre sus brazos y sentandome en sus piernas.-Tranquila,estaras bien,te lo prometo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza,pero en mi fuero interno decía que algo malo me iba a pasar,la gente mayor la llamaban sexto sentido,o algo así,cosas raras de mayores.

Poco despúes de que terminaramos de desayunar,Edward llegó con su deslusbrante sonrisa torcida,y recordé cuando me desperté el fin de semana con él.

**Flasback.**

_A media noche me desperte sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido,con que alguien de los ojos rojos me miraba,parecía que me quería comer,pero Edward llegé me desperto y se quedo a dormir conmigo._

_A la mañana siguiente me removí inquieta y note un brazo,frio pero más caliente de lo habitual,el de Edward,estaba con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa curvaba su rostro,sonreí ligeramente y acaricíe su rostro suavemente,entonces noté como sonrio y abrio sus preciosos ojos dorados._

**Fin del flasback.**

Moví mi cabeza ligeramente para quitar esos recuerdos,pero aunque intente no pornerme rojita como un tomate,pero claro mis intentos fueron en vano,por que me puse rojita como un tomate o incluso más roja.

-Hola Bells-me dijo Edward alzandome en sus brazos dandome un beso en la mejilla,yo le respondí con un fuerte abrazo.

-Edward,Bella está nerviosa apenas a dormido está noche-le dijo el chivato de mi padre a edward,y Edward me miro con mala cara,me daba la impresión de que Edward era mi padre y no Charlie.

-Isabella-me llamó Edward y supe que cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo es que estaba enfadado conmigo-¿que te dije yo ayer?-me dijo seriamente.

-Que nada malo me iba a pasar,y si me pasaba algo,solo tenía que decir tu nombre-dije repitiendo lo que me dijo el domingo,lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Muy bien,pues quiero que dejes de pensar mal,todo ira bien-me dijo dejandome en el suelo para que cogiera mi michila.

Cuando cogí mi mochila me despedí de mi padre con un suave _"Adios"_ y cogí la mano de Edward,que me guio hasta su increible volvo plateado.

-Tranquila Bella-me dijo guiñandome un ojo y cerrando suavemente la puerta.

A mitad de camino noté mi pulso más fuerte de lo normal,un poco más fuerte y mi corazon saldría por mi boca.

-Bella corazón-me llamo Edward dulcemente-solo di mi nombre y estaré allí en pocos minutos ¿de acuerdo?-me preguntó,yo asentí con mi cabeza.

Despues me despedí de Edward con un suave beso en la mejilla,claro me despedí cuando el se aseguro de dejarme en la puerta de mi clase con mi profesora sonriendome.

Llegó el recreo,la hora de almorzar.y ví a lo lejos a unos chicos acercandoseme a mi.

-Hola,idiota-me llamó el más mayor de todos,yo me encogí ligeramente pero no se noto.

-Te estamos hablando enana asquerosa-me llamo el chico más gordito

-Dejadme en paz-les grité,pero eso sirvio para que me empujaran y callera de rodillas y me quitaran el bocadillo.

-Jamas vuelvas a gritarnos o te enteraras de lo que es bueno,bicho-me dijo otro de ellos,no me fije ni como era,me quede sollozando en el suelo,estaba con toda mi ropa sucia y solo repetia el nombre de Edward.

_"Edward,Edward,Edward"-_dije entre sollozos y note como dos brazos de hielo me abrazaban.

-Tranquila tesoro estoy aquí-me dijo con rabia contenida-shhh,estoy aquí corazon-repetía una y otra vez.

Lloré en los brazos de Edward todo lo que pudé y más,pero de pronto sentí un gran cansancio y cerre fuertemente los ojos hasta caer en la oscuridad

_-Bellaa!!!!-_llegué a escuchar como me llamaba Edward pero no pude responderle.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo,ya sabeis darme vuestra opinion,y gracias por los 58 reviews pero vamos a por los 68 son solo 10 mas ¿podemos verdad?,ya sabeís que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Tambien quería agregar a dar las gracias a una persona especial,que es la que más me a apollado.**

**GRACIAS A:AlliCuLleNSwAn en serio muchisimas gracias por tu apollo,eres la mejor thank you so much.**

**Y bueno a todas las demás tambien muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos al estilo EDWARD!!!!.**

**...................................Sara.................................**


	10. Capítulo 9:De malas a peor

**Hola genteee!!!!!!ya estoy de nuevo aqui,la pesada vuelve,muahahahaha xD.**

**Bueno que puedo decir que vosotras no sepaís,aaa siiii,siento muchisimo no haber subido antes pero es que esta semana era la ultima de mis examenes y pues si los suspendo mis padres me matan me descuartizan lentamente hasta morir xD.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y alertas os quiero un monton,y bueno como siempre voy a dejar la lista de las personas que se han unido a las ideas de mi alocada cabeza :D.**

**isabella1992vas**

**vero-black15**

**terra2012**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**

**atalvira**

**Lufer Gosh**

**Yeyet cullen**

**maryroxy**

**hale cullen anna**

**Asagi Zuster**

**Miyazawa19**

**liebende Lesung**

**Little Freckles**

**btvs22**

**Anfitrite**

**Ally Nessi Cullen**

**Maiy**

**clarodeluna20**

**z,sweetvampire **

**Muchas gracias a las dos persinas que se han unido nuevas,os lo agradezco de corazó si os dejo con el capi nos leemos abajo.**

**Declamiere:**Como ya sabeís lo personajes no me pertenecen,solo la trama es mia y de mi alocada cabeza muahahaha xD.

**Capítulo 9:**Despertar y malas noticias.

**Edward POV.**

Sufrí desde que Alice me dijo la visión que había tenido,ver a Bella desmayada en mis brazos hacía que mi viejo y muerto corazón se estrujara y sentía una extraña presión en mi pecho,nunca había sentido algo asi,pero eso era lo menos importante ahora,lo importante ahora era mi Bella...¿un momento?,¿mi?,me estaba volviendo loco,serian de los nervios que sentía.

Corrí lo más rapido que pude,todo lo que mi velocidad vampírica me daba,erá el más rapido de la familia asi que pronto la encontré,susurrando una y otra vez mi nombre.

-Tranquila tesoro,estoy aqui-le dije conteniendo mi rabia,pero sabía que ella sabía como me sentía-Shhh,estoy aqui corazón-le repetí una y otra vez intentando que se como su agarre en mi se hacía menos fuerte y mire hacía abajo,con sus ojos cerrados.

-Bella-le grité,pero ya era demasiado tarde se había desmayado,no sabía el por qué,los niñatos esos no le habian echo nada a este pequeño angel inocente,al menos nada grave.

Volví a correr todo lo que pude con mi niña en brazos,lo unico que podía pensar era..._"ella no"_,sabía que si le pasaba algo,mi existencia estaría vacía para siempre y nada volvería a llenarla como ella lo hacía por que ella era especial para mi,era la razon de mi existencia,la razon por la cual vivía más alegre,si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida.

Llegue a casa y me di cuenta de que nadie me esperaba,pero me fije que había ua nota en la mesa que decía:

_Edward:_

_Cielo,estamos en el hospital Carlisle y todos nosotros te esperamos allí,lo siento por no decirtelo,creiamos que lo sabias pero si estas leyendo esto es que no,trae a Bella Carlisle la quiere revisar bien,pero tranquila ella se pondra bien,solo fue un desmayo por el estres que tubo,eso fue lo que vio Alice en su visión asi que tranquilo_

_Te quiero hijo_

_Besos_

_Esme._

Sonreí,Esme tan cariñosa como siempre,hasta en las cartas,me gustaba que fuera asi,con el paso del tiempo la fuí queriendo como si fuera mi madre,vale que fuera a "efectos practicos"pero me hacía sentir bien,y me protegía como a su hijo,por que todos en realidad eramos una familia.

Me monté en mi cosita,mi precioso volvo plateado,montando antes claro a Bella en la parte de atras y acostada.

Llegamos al hospital en pocos minutos,ya que mi manera de conducir no era,como diria humano,ha si...prudente,pero correr era mi naturaleza y no os voy a engañar me é por el doctor Carlisle Cullen,y me dijeron que me estaba esperando en su despacho con mi familia,yo solos asentí y le di las gracias,era muy educado,asi era como me había educado mis padres biologicos y Esme.

-Carlisle-le llamé cuando entre sin tocar-¿crees que Bella se pondra bien?-le dije un poco nervioso.

-Por supuesto dijo sonriendome de forma traquila-solo ha sufrido un pequeño desmayo por el estres tranquilo-.

Y asi fué tal como me habian dicho toda mi familia a Bella solo le pasaba eso,y di gracias a Dios por eso,pero claro las desgracias nunca vienen solas,por que de pronto note a Alice tensarse a mi lado.

-Alice ¿que pasa?-le pregunté intranquilo a lo que ella solo contesto.

-Los padres de Bella...accidente,los padres de Bella...accidente-decía una y otra vez sin cesar entonces me adentre en su mente y lo vi.

_Visión:_

_Los padres de Bella tanto como Reneé y Charlie,estaban teniendo una combersación agradable al parecer por su sonrisas,hablaban de Bella,y Charlie le comentó sobre mi,y Reneé dijo que me quería conocer,a lo que Charlie acepto._

_Despues decidieron dar una vuelta,estaban muy animados,pero de pronto algo estaba detras de ellos,un....vampiro nomada,los ataco casi desangrandose y gritando de dolor,no le había puesto la ponzoña,pero estaban muriendo...._

_Fin de la visión._

-Tenemos que hacer algo Alice-dije histerico,pero ella negó con su cabeza tristemente.

-No vamos a llegar a tiempo Edward-y de pronto sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo,mi familia me rodeo,pero ¿como le hiba a explicar esto a mi pequeña?¿como no odiarme y salir corriendo por no decirle la verdad?.Quería morirme si ella decidiera alejarse de mi,para siempre.......

* * *

**Wiiiiii,capí terminado ¿que os parece?,demasiado triste,¿quereis matarme por querer matar a los padres de Bella?,no me mateís please,soy muy joven para morir**

**Una pregunta jijiji.**

**¿como creeis que se tomara esto la pequeña Bella?venga venga,se aceptan apuestas xD**

**Y ya sabeís si quereis hacerme feliz solo darle al botoncito verde,vamos por 69 Reviews vamos a por los 79,vamos que solo son diez todas PODEMOS!!!!!muahahahaha**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos al estilo EDWARD!!!!**

**.............Sara.....................**


	11. Explicaciones para lo imposible

**Holaaaa genteeee!!!!bueno,bueno lo primero de todo es pediros disculpas por la tardanza,pero es que mi ispiración se había ido de vacaciones de navidad antes de tiempo xD,pero bueno ya regresé muahahahaa,con un nuevo capi wiiii.**

**Lo segundo Feliz Navidad!!!!¿Os han traido muchas cosas Santa Clause?bueno supongo que si por que todas hemos sido buenas este año....¿o no?xD,lo otro que os tengo que decir es que intentare subir capitulo antes,quizas el Domingo o Lunes,¿vale?vale xD.**

**Siguientes personas que les tengo muchisimo que agradecer por dejar sus reviews preciosos y monisimos.**

**isabella1992vas**

**vero-black15**

**terra2012**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**

**atalvira**

**Lufer Gosh**

**Yeyet cullen**

**maryroxy**

**hale cullen anna**

**Asagi Zuster**

**Miyazawa19**

**liebende Lesung**

**Little Freckles**

**btvs22**

**Anfitrite**

**Ally Nessi Cullen**

**Maiy**

**clarodeluna20**

**z,sweetvampire**

**Muchisimas gracias,en serio os lo agradezco de corazón,y bueno ya sin más os dejo con el capítulo que empiezo a contaros cosas y no paro xD.**

* * *

Capítulo 10:Explicaciones para lo imposible.

Bella pov.

Me desperté en una habitación de paredes blancas,tumbada en una camilla,parecía que estaba en un hospital,¿pero que hacía yo alli?,lo unico que recuerdo es que me sentí mareada abrazada Edward y luego todo se volvio negro...un momento ¿y Edward? ¿donde estara?.

-Edward-grité,todo lo que pude,pero no estaba aqui,estaba solita,sin nadie-Edward,Edward-volví a llamar sollozando ya.

De pronto la puerta se abriode golpe y Edward vino corriendo a mi.

-¿Que te pasa pequeña?¿te duele algo?-me dijo preocupado abrazandome fuertemente contra su pecho.

-N...no-le dije-es que tenía miedo de que me abandonaras,o que ya no me quisieras-le dije llorando contra su pecho

-Pero cielo,¿que cosas dices?-me dijo alzando mi menton para que mirara sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Es que aveces pienso que soy una carga para todos,y...y...-pero no pude seguir por que el llanto me inundo de nuevo,ahogandome,casi no podía respirar.

-Isabella-me dijo Edwad con voz cabreada-nunca jamas de los jamases,escuchame bien-me gruño cuando baje la mirada de sus ojos,asi que lo mire de nuevo asustada-tu nunca seras una carga,eres la pequeña más inteligente,sensible,guapa y noble que he conocido jamas-me dijo seriamente

-Te quiero mucho Eddie-le dije riendo y el sonrio-no se que haría si algo malo te pasara a ti o a mis papis-añadí apollando mi cabeza en su hombro y sonriendo feliz,pero noté que Edward se tensaba y supe que lo malo no había acabado aqui.

-Bells hay algo que te tengo que decir-me dijo mirandome con tristeza,esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos,parecía que quería llorar pero no podía.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-le dije triste no se que me ocurria pero sismpre que el se ponía mal yo tambien me ponía mal.

-Veras cielo-me dijo cogiendome con sus brazos y poniendome en su regazo y le abrazé fuertemente,todo lo que mis pequeños brazito podian-Relajaté lo primerode todo ¿ok?-me dijo mirandome seriamente.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Edward?-las cosas iban de mal en peor-¿Por qué no me lo dices ya?-le dije

-Ok-dijo cerro los ojos y luego los abrio despacio y comenzó-Bella tus papis han ido a un sitio donde van a ser felices para siempre,y siempre te van a proteger aun que tu nos los veas-me dijo con una sonrisa triste

-¿Como que nos los voy a ver Edward y donde voy a vivir yo?-le dije seria,no entendia nada

-Viviras conmigo Bells ¿no estas contenta con eso?-yo asentí con una sonrisa muy grande,pero la borré cuando recordé que no los veria.

-Pero yo me quiero ir con ellos-le dije sollozando-Quiero ver a mis papis,quiero estar con ellos,me quiero ir con ellos-y empezé a llorar,mis padres no podian haberse ido sin mi ellos me quieren mucho.

-Bella no puedes corazón creeme que haría todo lo que tuviera en mi mano para que te fueras con ellos-cerro de nuevo sus ojos y me abrazó más fuerte contra él-Bells-susurró-Tus papis han ido con los angelitos,por eso no puedes ir con ellos-me dijo y yo lo entendí todo,estaban muertos,habian ido al cielo con los angelitos,no los veria nunca más,y justo cuando comprendí todo lloré aún más fuerte.

-Te odio-le dije a Edward pegandole y él me miro sorprendido-Por tu culpa no pudé decirles adios,por tus culpa no les pude decir que les quería,te odio Edward,te odio,nunca más te hablaré y no quiero vivir contigo-le grité todo lo que llevaba dentró.

Salté de su regazo y salí de la habitación,no mire atras,por qué sabía que si lo hacía me partiría el corazón más de lo que ya estaba roto,yo sabía que él no tenía la culpa pero ahora mismo me sentía fatal y tenía que sacarlo todo.

-Bellie Bells ¿donde vas?-me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa,pero al verme asi se le borro

-Dejame en paz-le solté y me miro sorprendido,salí corríendo rezando por que no me alcanzara y que yo no me tropezara,y justamente mis rezos sirvieron por qué corrí y no me caí y tampoco me alcanzó.

No se cuanto tiempo corrí,solo se que llegué como aún bosque repleto de arboles,y me apollé en un tronco para respirar.

-Vaya,vaya,vaya-dijo una voz fria y cortante,giré la cabeza pero no habia nadie,y luego la giré al otro pero tampoco había nadie-primero los padres y ahora la hija creo que me quede un poco sediento,y tu olor es demasiado para mi-miré al frente y entonces lo vi.

Un hombre con unos ojos rojos terriblemente hambrientos,era rubio y delgado y parecía estar enfermo,estaba muy palido tanto como.....él,me dolía decir el nombre de él.

-¿Quién eres?-le dije con miedo en mi voz.

-Tu propía pesadilla preciosidad-me dijo acercandose-¿Crees en los vampiros?-me preguntó

-No...no lo sé,no he conocido a ninguno-le dije

-Claro que conoces-me dijo riendo-Tu querido Edward Cullen es un vampiro junto con todos los Cullen-cuando me dijo eso,me quede muda,Edward un vampiro,¿mi Edward?.

-Por cierto soy James,aunque creo que no te importara mucho ya que voy a matarte-me dijo con una carcajada macabra-entiendeme,estoy sediento-.

Se acercó a mi y yo cerre mis ojos esperando una muerte segura,y lo ultimo que pense fué _"Te quiero Edward."_

* * *

**Bueno,bueno ya se que siempre lo dejo con la intriga y me direís..."que mala persona""siempre igual que pesada"xD,pero es que si no lo dejo asi no hay emoción xD muahahahaha.**

**Bueno lo dicho arriba que actualizare el Domingo o el Lunes valeeeeee,según los reviews (lo sé,lo sé,chantaje muahahaha)**

**Os quiero muchisimoooo.**

**Besitos al estilo de Edward**

**.......................SARA..............................**


	12. Capítulo 11:¿Vampiros?

**Holaaaa gente,guapísimas,preciosisima,hermosisima,etc...etc,xD.4**

**Como prometí estoy aqui,muahahahaha,muchisimas gracias por los reviews,sois todo mi apollo para seguir escribiendo,mies queridas admiradoras os quiero mucho.(Tampoco es para tanto)muahaha,no me considero muy importante solo es que se me va la cabeza(como vosotras ya sabeis xD)pero si que es verdad que os quiero muchoo muchoo.**

**Ahora os pongo la listaaaa de mis queridas niñas (osea vosotrass).**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**clarodeluna20.**

**Bueno y ahora os dejo con el lo disfruteís.**

* * *

Capítulo 11:¿Vampiros?

Se acercó a mi y yo cerre mis ojos esperando una muerte segura,y lo ultimo que pense fué _"Te quiero Edward."..._

-Espera James-dijo una voz igual de siniestra e sanguinaria,pero no era voz de chico sino de chica.

-¿Que quieres Vicky?-le preguntó,suavemente,aunque para miesa voz no era suave precisamente.

-No prentederas comerte a esta mocosa ¿verdad cielo?-le preguntó,y entonces aparecio de la nada,era un poco mas baja que ese tal James y era peliroja,su pelo era increible-mente rizado y tenia como unas especie de pecas en la cara,su cara era terrible-mente maligna incluso daba más miedo que la de James.

-Yo no os he echo nada¿por qué quereis hacerme daño?-le pregunté entre sollozos.

-Veras mocosa,como te ha dicho mi James-dijo mirandome con hambre y abrazando por la cintura a "ese"-Nosotros somos vampiros,nos alimentamos de sangre **humana-**dijo remalcando la palabra "humana".

-Asi es tesoro-dijo ahora James-tus queridos Cullen beben sangre animal-dijo pronunciando con asco la palabra o mejor dicho el apellido Cullen.

-Supongo que como eres una enana mocosa tu no lo entiendes-dijo ahora Vicky-pero yo estoy muerta de sed y quiero beber ya James-le dijo mirandole con una especie de brillo en los ojos,era como ¿ternura?-Por cierto monina,mi nombre es Victoria,por si te lo preguntan tus papis,si es que os veis de nuevo- dicho esto empezó a reirse junto con James.

-Vamos a comer cielo-le dijo y entonces si que me dije mentalmente que estaria muerta en menos de cinco minutos....

Peró de pronto de la nada se escuchó un rugido animal,uno de esos rugidos que hacían que la piel se estremeciese de miedo y se pusieran la carne de gallina.

-Bueno,bueno,bueno-dijo James-parece que ahora si empieza la verdadera diversión-sonrio con malicia,esa malicia tan caracteristica de él por qué no había dejado de sonreir asi desde que la había conocido.

-¿Diversion?-me pregunté a mi misma.

-Si mocosa,diversión-me dijo Victoria,genial me había oido aunque no se como pudo ya que apenas me escuché yo.

No vas a tocarla-dijo una voz,la voz que me encantaba oir,la voz que hasta hace poco me enfadé con el,sino que ahora no lo estaba,le estaría agradecia de por vida,si es que él me cuando giré mi rostro hacía mi derecha lo vi,a él,a Edward,que había venido con Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Defendiendo a una humana Cullen?siempre supe que erais raritos pero esto ya es demasiado-dijo la voz fria de Victoria.

-Nosotros no somos unos mounstros que matamos a humanos inocentes,por lo menos tenemos alma o conciencia,cosa que vosotros no-rugío Emmett poniendose delante de mi cubriendome.

-¡Va encontra de nuestra naturaleza!-gritó James-pero¿sabeís que? que es mejor que seais raritos más humanos jugosos quedan para nosotros-se respondio el mismo

-¡Ya basta!-gruñó Edward con un sonido de nuevo animal-No la vais a tocar y punto-y dicho esto Edward corrio a una velocidad inhumana hacía James,mientras que Jasper y Emmett se dirigieron corriendo hacía Victoria,Edward corría hacía James y lo empujo al suelo,pero él rapidamente se recuperó y empujo a Edward contra un chocó contra el arbol y este se partío en dos,yo temble esto era demasiado para mi,si no hacía algo a Edward le pasaría algo y eso nuncaen mi corta vida me lo perdonaria.

-Basta-grité,decidí moverme por qué nadie me hacía caso,y me dirigí hacía Edward que se encontraba de pie ahora mirando en mi dirección con los ojos completamente abiertos y negando con la cabeza.

-Retrocede Bella-me dijo intentando calmarse

-¡No!-grité,per entonces James aprobechó la situación para empujar de nueevo a Edward,quien al estar pendiente de mi cayo al suelo,chocando su cabeza contra este

-¿Ves lo que te pasa por querer defender a una humana Edwardito?-le dijo con tristza fingida-provocar tu muerte,por qué eres muy rapido,pero no eres más fuerte que yo.

-Tengo la suficiente fuerza para matarte-le dijo en un gruñido,se levantó y se dirigio hacía él,pero antes me dijo-Bella escondete detras de ese arbol,cierra los ojos muy muy fuerte y tapate los oidos-yo solo asentí e hice lo que el me dijo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí,pero sentí lagrimas caer desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas,si algo le pasara a Edward me moriria allí mismo.

Despues de un rato sentí un par de brazos cogerme y yo grité de miedo.

-Tranquila pequeña,soy yo-me dijo Edward,yo giré despacio en sus brazos,y exacto allí estaba él mirandome preocupado,pero sonriendome suavemente

-¿Edward,eres tu?-le dije sin poder creermelo

-Si,peque soy yo-me dijo,yo solo lo apreté contra mi y enterre mi cara en su pecho,calmando mis grandes sollozos que se escapaban sin yo poder hacer nada.

-¿Estas b...bi...bien?-le dije cuando me calme un poco.

-Por supuesto ese tal James no me ha echo nada,soy muy fuerte-me sonrio y yo le intente sonreis pero fallé y a él se le borro la sonrisa-lo siento pequeña,siento haberte mentido,lo siento tanto,ahora se que querras irte de aqui,no querras verme de nuevo lo entiendo,pero yo nunca quise hacerte daño,¿curioso no?-me dijo serio-yo un vampiro no quiero hacerte daño,pero te he cogido demasiado cariño,nunca te haría daño,ni a ti a ni a ningún humano pero no se....-le interrumpí.

-Edward para-le dije-te estas estresando,a ver-le dije tomando un suspiro-no me importa lo que seas,me da igual si eres un marciano y ahora te salen unas horribles antenas verdes y seas todo viscoso y feo-le dije riendo y él rio conmigo,pero me tuve que poner de nuevo seria-Se que soy pequeña,que quizas todo ahora no me lo puedas explicar pero yo te quiero como eres y no quiero que pienses cosas malas de ti,por que eres el ser más fantastico que jamas he conocido-le dije,y todo lo que le he dicho era verdad,era lo que sentía.

-Gracias-me dijo,y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y yo me apolle en el.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi,pero en realidad es que no me importaba,queria estar asi con el,durante toda mi vida

-Es hora de irnos a casa-me dijo y yo asenti,me tomo en sus brazos y se levanto con una elegancia increible,yo enarqué una ceja y el me sonrio como diciendo "soy el mejor,lo se",yo sonreí negando con la cabeza y el rio.

Y entonces con mi cabeza apollada en su hombro conmigo en sus brazos y caminando rumbo a casa,supe que mi felicidad estaria siempre que Edward estubiera conmigo.

* * *

**Bueno,pues como podeis comprobar,hasta aqui el capi de hoy,sisisisisi,jajajaja**

**Espero que tenga muchos reviews eeee,y no os quejeis que Bella ya sabe lo que es nuestro Edward,y anuncio que pronto,dentro de dos capitulos Bella crecera muahahahha.**

**Volveré el martes o miercoles,ya sabeis depende de los reviews muahahahaha**

**Os quiero!!!!!**

**Besitos al estilo de Edward para todas.**

**.....................................SARA.....................................**


	13. Capitulo 12:Preguntas

**Holaaa genteee!!!!!,¿como van esas navidades???,ya queda poquito para que sea noche vieja,osea fin de añoo,enseguida el 2010 muahahaha.**

**Bueno,bueno hoy no tengo muchas cosas que contaros para seros sincera,asi que solo me queda decir que muchisimas gracias por dejar esos preciosisimosreviews que me alegran la vida.**

**Lista de las siguientes personas a las que estoy muy muuyyy agradecida por dejar un bonito review.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**clarodeluna20.**

**Bueno y a las que se vayan uniendo que sepais que BIENVENIDAS!!!!**

**Ahora si el capi...**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece,tampoco Edward "por desgracia" todos ellos son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**Preguntas.

Bella POV

Estabamos aún en pleno bosque,quedarían como unos veinte minutos para llegar a nuestra casa,por qué si,ahora era nuestra,y yo me preguntaba si es que Edwdward nunca se cansaba por que si,era un vampiro ¿pero y qué eh?¿quien me dice que no se cansaba?

_"No se cansa tonta"_

¿Y quien eres tu s se puede saber?-pregunté para mis adentros hablando con la voz de mi cabeza.

_"Soy tu consciencia,eres ya grande para tener una ¿sabes?,aunque siempre hemos estado juntas,pero tu nuca me escuchas y....-_bla,bla,bla no me interesa no me interesa-_¿Me estas escuchando?-_me preguntó esa voz.

Por supuesto,no tengo otra cosa que hacer que escucharme a mi misma-dije con algo de sarcasmo

_Podrias tenerme un poco más de respeto niña,yo te respetó a ti,pero solo por que somos la misma persona que si no te...._-y dale la cabra al monte ¿no se da cuenta de que tengo cinco años y que no me interesa?-_Te estoy escuchando,niña,sé todo lo que haces pieensas etc..._

Que si,que si-le dije para que me dejara en paz-una voz que me habla y que solo la escucho yo "genial".

_Oyé,eso duele-_me informo

Pues no escuches,cotilla-refunfuñe

_"Como si pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo"_-me dijo.

Oh,callaté-le dije a esa "voz".

-Bella,Bella-oí que me llamaba Edward y yo sacudí la cabeza ligeramente-Bells-me dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que no le respondía.

-Oh,si dime Edward-le dije mirandole con una sonrisita,que por cierto el no dudo en deborvermela.

"Es hermoso"-pense

_"Por supuesto que si"-_ya estaba la vocecita.

-Pense,que te pasó algo,te estube llamando un buen rato.-me dijo serio de nuevo,tendria algún problema con la actitud

_"Supongo"-_Por favor que se calle ya-_"Más quisieras"-._

-Solo estaba pensando-le dije sonriendole de nuevo.

-¿A si?-me preguntó el,y yo solo asentí con la cabeza-¿Y que estabas pensando?-me pregunto curioso.

-No seas cotilla-le dije picandole con mi dedito en su pecho de marmol.

-Oh,vamos Bells,por fa dimelo-me dijo ahora divertido e infantil,hora de jugar con Edward.

-Que no,no seas cotilla-le dije riendome al ver su pucherito

-Por fis,por fis,por fis-me dijo poniendo cara de cachorro mojado y a mi me causaba muchisiima ternura,por lo que podeis imaginar ganó el para mi rabia y decepción,por ser tan blanda.

-Ok,te lo digo-le dije en un suspiro,y el me puso su sonrisa arrogante de esas que te dicen "Combenzo a todo el mundo,jajajaja"-Estaba pensando,que me pondria muy triste si te hubiera pasado algo.-le metí obio no se habran creido que le iba a decir que oia voces de mi conciencia en mi cabeza,pensaría que estubiera loca.

-Oh Bells,tranquila yo estare contigo siempre,y para siempre si es lo que quieres-me dijo dandome una sonrisa tierna.

-Claro que quiero-dije poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho,yo recibí a cambio un apretón un poquito más fuerte.

Estabamos en silencio,no era un silencio incomo al contrario,los dos solos en silencio sin decir una palabra se sentía de marvilla,era lo mejor que me podía claro yo tambien era cotilla asi que pregunté a Edward un par de cositas,o una.

-Edward-le llamé en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Si Bells?-me respondio tambien en un susurro

-¿Como corriste tan rapido para alcanzar a James?-le pregunté,y el se tenso por un instante,pero luego a los dos segundos se relajo.

-Pues veras Bells-dijo en un suspiro y deteniendose de su caminar-Los vam...vampiros,tenemos una fuerza increible como habras podido ver para mi desgracia-me dijo yo solo sonrei y asenti con la cabeza,animandole a continuar,que fue lo que hizo-Pues veras,tambien tenemos una velocidad increible,es inhumana,podemos correr muchisimo más rapido que coches,trenes o cualquier transporte que pueda imaginar tu pequeñita cabeza-me dijo dandome un beso en mi cabello.

_"Cabeza pequeña,si claro,y yo soy tu hermana"-_y otra vez la voz,¿nunca se callaria?-_Respondiendo a tu pregunta la respuesta es no,N.O,__NO__"-_Genial-.

-¿Podrias demostrarme como corres conmigo en tus brazos?-le pregunté,note como el titubeaba vacilante asi que le dije poniendo un puchero como él me había echo a mi con anterioridad-Por favor-y entonces asintio derrotado y yo sonreí triunfante.

-Ok,pero cielrra tus ojos-,me dijo,yo asenti,pero obiamente no cerraría mis ojos,no porque no confiara en el,si no por que queria ver como era todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor,cotilla era,lo se.

Me puso sobre su espalda y me dijo que le abrazara muy fuerte,y asi lo hize,lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas.

En menos de tres minutos estabamos cerca de casa y yo me quede imactada había gritado,y no de miedo si no de diversión me encató cuando corrío fue increible,y se pasó demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

-¿Como estas?-me preguntó Edward preocupado pero al ver que ponía una gran sonrisa a él se le formo otra.

-Me encantó Edward,fúe genial-le dije sinceramente

-Es lo que a mi más me gusta hacer,por eso por una parte me encanta ser lo que soy-me dijo sonriendome sincero.

Ibamos a seguir hablando,pero entonces las tres chicas de la casa salieron para ver como Rose y Alice,estaban muy preocupadas,me digeron si estaba bien y yo les dije que si,despues de una larga charla con Carlisle y de muchos por favores que no hiciera esto de nuevo y de un abrazo tremendo de toda la familia me fuí a acostar,pero le pedí a Esme si podía quedarme en la habitación de Edward esta noche y ella accedio encantada.

-Buenas noches Belly Bellss!!!-gritó Emmett a lo que yo solo pude reir mientras que subía las escaleras con Edward y con él diciendo a Emmett que era un tonto,por lo que yo reí aún más,

Llegamos a la habitación de Edward y él me espero a que me pusiera el pijame y me aseara un poco,ya saben minutos humanos,cuando salí Edward me esperaba con sus brazos abierton en mi dirección por lo que yo saltéy me cogio al pregunté por Victoria a lo que el tensó todos sus musculos de su cuerpo,y me dijo que todas las preguntas que tubiera que hacerle que se las hiciera cuando fuera un poquito más grande,al principio me queje pero al final me combencio como siempre,para mi disgusto.

Y asi una noche más dormí con Edward abrazandome y protegiendome por si algo pasaba,y sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Victoria esperaria pacientemente a que fuera mayor para que Edward me contara todo y yo le hiciera peguntas respecto a eso.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aqui el capi de hoy muahahahaha.**

**Ya sabeís cualquier duda que tengaís me lo preguntaís y en el proximo capítulo Bells crece muahahaha,Volvere el Jueves o Viernes,ya sabeís depende de los reviews**

**Por cierto a las chicas/os que leen mi historia y no dejan review me gustaría que lo hicieran para ver si le gusta ¿ok?, vuestro opinión cuenta muchisimo asi que no os mantegais en el anonimato xD.**

**Por cierto en el proximo Capitulo se sabra todo respecto a que atentas!!!muaahahahaha.**

**Besitos al estilo Edward para todas!!!!!!  
**

**..............................Sara............................................**


	14. Capítulo 13:Adolescencia

**Holaaaa chicasssss!!!!!!!!.**

**Lo primero de todo es...FELIZ AÑO!!!!!,espero que todas esteis disfrutando vuestras vacaciones aunque ya queda muy muy poquito para que acaben :( pero bueno que se le va a hacer.**

**Lo segundo es que lo siento ,se que dije que subiria antes capítulo,pero me ha sido imposible,sobre todo por que he estado de fiesta con los amigos y todo eso... es broma es cierto que salí de fiesta pero tambien tube que hacer de NIÑERA con mis primos pequeños,asi que he estado muy ocupada,pero ya estoy aqui muaahahahahaha.**

**Agradecimientos a mis queridas chicass que las quiero muchiiiisimoooo.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**clarodeluna20.**

**Muchiiisimas gracias de corazónnn,no se que haría sin vuestro apollo,y ahora si lo que todas estabais esperando el capi,muahahahaha.**

**Espero que lo disfruteís.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen,ya sabeís todos son de Meyer,por lo que significa que Edward no es mio.(Aunque todavia no lo admito xD).

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**Adolescencia.

Edward POV.

Me parecía increible como habían pasado ya diez años,hace diez años que yo conocí a Bella y ahora ella es una joven señorita de quince años,estamos a julio Bella ha sacado unas excelentes notas como era costumbre,era muy inteligente,como ya se le notaba que iba a ser cuando era pequeñ en vacaciones de verano,y aunque no pudieramos ir a la playa o a otro pais donde alla sol por ser....lo que somos,instalamos una piscina para que Bella disfrutase.

Tambien era increible la forma en que su cuerpo había cambiado,ahora tenía forma de mujer,sus piernas eran firmes su estomago era completamente plano,sus pechos habian crecido y ahora tenian una forma redondeada que me volvian loco,su pelo era ondulado como siempre,pero había crecido,ahora le llegaba a media espalda y no se lo había querido cortar,y para mi gusto asi iba perfecta,y por ultimo y no menos importante su cara,esa cara era la de un angel,sus ojos chocolate eran muy expresivos,igual que cuando era pequela,estaba palida,su piel siempre había sido asi,pero en otras palabras estaba completamente hermosa.

-¿Quien soy?-me preguntó el angel tapandome los ojos,sonreí,era completamente inocente,aunque sabía lo que eramos ella siempre jugaba a eso y a mi me encantaba.

-A ver pensemos-dije en tono serio pero riendome para mis adentros.-Eres ¿Alice?-dije jugando con ella.

-Te equivocaste vampirito tonto-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla sonreí,siempre que estaba con ella sonreia más de lo cogí una muñeca y con fuerza(pero no mucha)la empujé para que se sentara en mi regazo,esto para nosotros ya era normal.

-Sabía que eras tu,pequeña humana-le dije

-Tu siempre lo sabes todo,vampiro fanfarron-me dijo haciendo un pucherito,con esos preciosos labios que te decian "besame,besame".Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos,¿que mierda hacía yo pensando asi de una niña?.

-Lo sé-le dije arrogante y ella me pego suavemente en el pecho por que si lo hacía fuerte podria partirse la mano aunque yo no quisiera.

-¿Donde estan todos Edd?-me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Se han ido de caza Bells-le dije acariciando su precioso pelo.-Tu como estabas dormida como una marmota no te enteraste-le piqué.

-Oh-se ruborizó,era otras cosas que hacía muy amenudo,ruborizarse me encantaba verla asi,su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y ese olor me llegaba a mi con más fuerza,su sangre siempre me había atraido,de echo aún me atraé,pienso que incluso más que cuando era pequeña,pero nunca haría daño a Bella y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Es hora de desayunar Bells-le dije al rato de estar un rato en silencio,cada uno pensando en sus cosas,aunque aún me frustraba no leer su mente.

-Ok-me dijo alegre mirandome a los ojos.-¿Que me vas a hacer de desayunar?-me preguntó con una ceja alzada interrogante,yo sonreí y la levante junto conmigo del sofá y nos dirigimos hacía la cocina.

Una vez estubimos allí le dije.

-No se Bells ¿tu que quieres?-le pregunté.

-Mmmm,no se,pero una pregunta-me dijo,yo alzé la cabeza para que me preguntara.-¿Sabes cocinar no?,digo no sea que me intoxiques-me dijo conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿Te ries de mi?-le pregunté alzando una ceja y acercandome lentamente a ella,yo era un león y ella mi inocente presa.

-Si,me rio de ti-me dijo con la cabeza bien alta,orgullosa de si misma.

-Oh,pues no deberias de haber dicho eso-le dije amezante.

-¿O que,me vas a comer?-me dijo juguetona si quería juego lo iba a tener.

-Por supuesto,tu sangre es demasiada tentación para mi-le dije poniendo mi cara más amenazante,lo cual un humano cualquiera tendria miedo,pero ella era especial y me encantaba que no me tubiera miedo.

Ella rio y salío corriendo de la cocina gritando y riendo,yo reí y negue con la cabeza,en vez de un vampiro de ciento ocho años de vida,parecía un niño pequeño,y no me puedo engañar,me encanta.

Salí corriendo pero corriendo como un humano por que si no,no habria diversión,vi de lejos como Bella se escondia detras de una cortina del salón sonreí,era muy inocente,pero yo le seguí el juego.

-Bella,Bella-le llamé cantando.-No te escondas,por que sabes perfectamente que te voy a encontrar-le dije sonriendo y vi como la cortina se movia,obiamente se estaba riendo.

-Mmmm-exclamé pensativa-mente-me preguntó si hago cosquillas a esta figura que hay aqui no pasara nada,¿verdad?-me dije a mi mismo.

Entonces empeze a hacerle cosquillas y note como Bella temblaba y despues de un rato estallaba en carcajadas sin poderse contener y yo sonreí triunfante.

La mañana se pasó rapidamente y con ella un monton de risas de juegos etc,etc....

Y entonces llego la tarde,Bella quiso meterse en la piscina y yo la deje,trato de comvencerme de que me metiera con ella,pero le dije que yo estaria observandola y despues de un rato acepto.

Pero nunca pense que pasaria lo que pasaba acontinuación.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Estaba abrurrida,intente comvencer a Edward pero ni de coña le comvencí asi que me dí por vencida y me metí en la piscina yo sola.

Despues de un rato nadando me estaba dando cuenta que acada rato me aburria más y más y más,asi que iba a hacer una pequeña travesurilla muahahahaha.

Edward,Edward-le dije con las manos en alto y hundiendome en el agua como si me etubiera ahogando-Edward-volví a llamar.

Salío a los dos segunds y me miro angustiado como si se le fuera la vida en ello se desgarro la camiseta y vi su perfecto pecho,era ligeramente musculado con sus abdominales bien formados,hacian pequeños valles en su torso que hacía que la boca se me hiciese agua,y quería recorrerlos con mis manos,moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarme esos pensamientos y centrandome en lo que estaba haciendo.

Entro en el agua y en dos segundos estubo junto a mi y yo cerre los ojos haciendome pasar la desmayada.

-Lo siento Bella,lo siento-me dijo y yo sentí una punzada y algo se removio en mi interior y pense que esto ya no era buena idea pero era demasiado tarde.

Me sacó del agua y me tumbo en el suelo.

-Vamos Bells respira-me dijo entonces yo pense que era suficiente la broma.

-Buuhh-le dije riendome y entonces temí a Edward por una vez en mi vida,su rostro se ensombrecio muchisimo y yo retrocedi.

-¿Se puede sabes en que coño estabas pensado Isabella?-me dijo gritandome.-¿En donde mierda tienes la cabeza para hacer una cosa asi?-preguntó y al ver que no respondía alzó más la voz.-¿No vas a responder?,pues de puta madre Bella,gracias por darme el susto más grande de mi vida-

-Yo...yo-dije tartamudeando y ruborizada y agaché mi mirada para que no viera las lagrimas que se intentaban escapar de mis labios.

-No digas nada-me dijo en un susurro,yo pense que nunca más me hablaria,pero note su abrazo de hielo y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

Y entonces me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los mios.....

* * *

**Muahahahaha hasta aqui el capi!!!!!!!¿Que os aparecido? mira que le dije a Bella que no hiciera eso,pero es muy terca y mira se llevo un premio xD**

**Comentar,comentar no seais timidas,y no os podeis quejar que ella ya se a echo más grandecita y en este capi hay premio.**

**Volvere mañana a lo mejor o el martes ¿ok?**

**Dejarme sus lindos reviews please me hacen muy feliz,y tambien agradecer las alertas,os quiero.**

**Besitos al estilo Edward para todas.**

**.....................Sara.............................**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaa genteeee!!!!!!!.**

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo muahahahaha,¿el por qué de mi tardanza?pues por que he estado muy muy ocupada en serio de verdad.**

_**"¿**__De verdad?_"."Por su puesto asi que callate ya"_,"eso es que es mentira asi que no la creais"_."Te quieres callar,maldita voz"xD.

No os preocupeis por mis delirios mi medico dice que es normal a menos por ahora,en contrario que aumente es que estare totalmente loca xD.

**Bueno y ahora la lista de mis incondiccionales lectoras,os quiero chicas.**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**clarodeluna20.**

**Gracias a ****Elenaa yanesca94 y yavi08 por dejarme sus reviews por primera vez,espero veros por qui siempre con sus reviews.Y a TODAS las demas que estan conmigo siempre ya sabeis que os quiero muchisimooo asi que MUCHIIISIMASS GRACIAS.**

**Ahora si disfrutar del capítulo**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Ninguno de los personajes es mio,solo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**: ¿Un beso...o...algo más?

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba totalmente alucinada,vale que le había gastado una broma me había echado la bronca del siglo,luego me abrazó y luego me besa,¿no es para flipar?.Espera un momento,el tio más guapo del planeta me estaba besando y yo pensando en gilipolleces parecía tonta.

Asi que decidí disfrutar,notaba sus labios en los mios fundiendose en uno solo con ternura,me tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura y en nuestros cuerpos no había ningun espacio,pero,me apretó más a su cuerpo si es que eso era estiré mis brazos y rodeé su cuello,acariciandolo,era tan suave y a la vez su piel era marmonea,era perfecto no podría describir lo que se sentía al estar asi.

Y aquí estaba yo en mi primer beso,pero sería el mejor de la historia y desearía que me besara más de una í como su lengua rozaba timidamente para adentrarse en mi y por supuesto que se lo concedí.Al principio su lengua y la mia se encontraron timidamente,pero poco a poco el beso fue más fogoso,mas pasional a mi ya me costaba respirar,pero ¿que importaba?,lo importante era ese beso y que no terminara nunca.

Pero Edward se dio cuenta de eso,pero cuando yo creía que iba a retirar paso algo inesperado,solto un gruñido gutural cargado de deseo y fue separandose de mis labios poco a poco hasta que solo quedaran rozandose,despues bajo por mi barbilla y despues fue a mi menton donde paso su lengua y yo me estremecí de placer y me mordí el labio conteniendo un gemido,despues fue hacía mi cuello donde antes de besarme note como me olía y dejaba su aliento frio allí,para luego pasar la legua y soplarme y entonces tube que morderme el labio más fuerte si seguía asi me haría sangre pero poco me importaba.

Su rostro se enterró en mi cuello y fue besandome por toda la longitud de este,y en ciertos puntos me iba succionando la piel teniendo cuidado con sus dientes ponzoñosos,en un punto donde mi clavícula y mi cuello se unian succiono y yo no aguanté y solte un gemido,que me dio hasta verguenza,y justo ahí "la cague",por asi decirlo.

-Basta-me dijo y gruño a hora de ira y yo estaba con la emoción del beso y al interrumpirlo me enfadé un poco.

-¿Y ahora que coño pasa edward?-le dije exaltada

-Ojo como me hablas jovencita-me amenazó

-¿O si no que?-le dije.-¿Me vas a matar?,¿me vas a morder?-le dije borde

-¿De que mierda me estas hablando Isabella?-me dijo incredulo.-Te recuerdo que tu empezaste con la bromita-me recrimino,golpe bajo.

-Si pero eres tu quien me besaste,¡arruinaste mi primer beso!-le grité.-Y lo peor es que interrumpiste el momento más importante de una adolescente,o por lo menos para mi-dije esto ultimo en un susurro pero sabía que con su "super"oido lo había escuchado pero poco me importaba.-Ojalano te hubiera conocido nunca Edward Cullen,eres un monstruo un animal,y no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida-y salí de allí corriendo,fuí directa a mi habitacón a tumbarme en mi cama y poco a poco los sollozos se hizieron presentes y las lagrimas caian de mis ojos como una cascada hasta mis mejillas para acabar en la almohada.

Giré mi cama y en mi mesilla de noche,donde tenía mi libro de lectura favorito "Cumbres borrascosas" junto con una cajita de pañuelos,estaba una foto de Edward y mia de cuando to tenía 13 años y acabamos de salir del cine con toda la familia de ver "Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego".Ese dia nunca lo olvidare.

**Flasback.**

_Era el día más esperado para todos los fans de la saga de Harry Potter,ibamos a ir al estreno y yo estaba de los nervios,todavía no habiamos salido de casa y ya estaba que no aguantaba más._

_-¡Alice!-la llamé_

_-Dime Bells-me dijo dandome un beso y un abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en cinco años cuando me acababa de ver hacía una hora._

_-¿Cuando nos vamos?-le dije con impaciencia y entrecerrando los ojos mirandola con extrañez._

_-Estamos esperando a Carlisle Bells-me dijo rodando los ojos.-Aparte la película no empieza hasta dentor de...-miro el reloj de mi mesilla y abrio los ojos como platos.-Por dios son las cuatro Bella,la película no empieza hasta las ocho todavía quedan cuatro horas-me dijo,pero luego vi que ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.-Pero como tengo que arreglarme y arreglart junto con Rosalie creo que es hora de empezar-dijo dando brinquitos de un lado a otro,yo rode los ojos y temble,ahora comenzaba la verdadera tortura._

_Dos horas y media despues yo ya estaba lista,solo quedaban ellas dos que decian que les quedaba poco,y poco para ellas creerme es minimo media hora._

_-Hola familia-dijo Carlisle en la puerta de casa y yo corrí como pude a recibirlo._

_-Hola papi-le dije ya que sabía que le gustaba que le llamara papá._

_-Hola Bells-me dijo.-Pero que guapa-yo rode los ojos,iba normal,creo,llevaba una falda negra corta con una camiseta blanca con estrellas negras y unas comberse (por que combencí a Alice) y un poco de maquillaje._

_-Tampoco es para tanto papá-le dije y el solo sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Una hora despues tres discusiones por parte de Edward de que yo no saldría asi por que era muy pequeña para su gusto y muchos "callate" de parte de Alice,estabamos en el volvo de Edward camino al cine._

_-Es increible que te haya dejado asi-me dijo en un gruñido_

_-¿Tan fea voy?-le dije haciendo un puchero como me enseño a hacerlos Alice,el rio negando con la cabeza._

_-Es obio que no te ves a ti misma con claridad-me dijo.-Lo digo por que estás muy guapo y no quiero que ningún imbecil se te acerque-me dijo de nuevo serio y yo oculté una sonrisa_

_-Pero ¿tu me protegeras verdad?-le dijey el me sonrio con dulzura._

_-Siempre-juró,y yo sonreí_

_Cuando salí del cine estaba todavía empanada de ver a Draco Malfoy (si vale me gusta el royo chico malo) y de ver a Cedric Digori que murio y yo aunque lo sabía me hinche a llorar (en silencio claro),pero todavía me quedaba Draco._

_-Es increible que te guste unos actores-me dijo Edward fingiendo indignación._

_-Oh Eddie ¿celoso?-le dije y él gruño y Emmet soltó una carcajada y yo una pequeña resita.-Calmaté,sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti-le bese en la mejilla y me correspondio con una sonrisa._

_El camino de regreso a casa fúe entre risas y bromas,que por cierto Alice se picó con Draco Malfoy y Jasper se puso un poco celoso,pero todo era broma...._

**Fin del flasback.**

Seguí llorando hasta que sentí a alguien tocandome el pelo.

-Dejame en paz-le dije con mi voz entrecortada por culpa de los malditos sollozos.

-Somos nosotras pequeñas-me dijo una voz que la reconocí como Esme,me dí la vuelta lentamente hasta estar acostada sobre mi estalpa y me dí cuenta de que era ella.

Me tire a sus brazos rodeando con los mios su fina cintura y encondiendo mi cara en su cuello

-Tranquila pequeña-me dijo Alice.-Si quieres le damos una paliza entre todas-dijo para sacarme una sonrisa pero no lo consiguio.

-Tranquila Alice se la daremos por destrozar el corazón de Bells-dijo acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

-¡Es que no lo entendeís!-dije exasperada lanzando el cuadro con la foto de mi mesilla.-No puedo,me ha quitado mi primer beso-les dije en una especie de ataque de histería.-Y no se que mierda me pasa,por que siento esta opresión en el pecho,pero cuando lo veo o lo recuerdo siento que me muero o siento mariposas en el estomago-les dije.-No puedo más-y me largé de nuevo a llorar con ellas consolandome,aunque supe que este dolor no tendría cura,sin Edward todo sería distinto,todo.......

**Edward Pov.**

-Si pero eres tu quien me besaste,¡arruinaste mi primer beso!-me grito.-Y lo peor es que interrumpiste el momento más importante de una adolescente,o por lo menos para mi-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro pero yo lo había escuchado facilmenteme .-Ojalano te hubiera conocido nunca Edward Cullen,eres un monstruo un animal,y no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida-y salío corriendo de allí dejandome totalmente aturdido allí.

Me fuí corriendo a velocidad inhumana a mi cuarto donde me tumbe en el sofa negro que tenía.

-"Mierda,mierda y más mierda"-me dije a mi mismo furioso,no entendían este cosquilleo en el estomago y está sensación de electricidad en mi cuerpo,sonreí al recordar sus dulces labios,pero fue una sonrisa de peleado con Bella era lo peor que me podía pasar,y todo por el beso, si...si ella no hubiera gastado esa broma y yo no hubiera actuado tan impulsivo como lo hize,ahora ella y yo estariamos supuesto adiviné que la familia vendría pero poco me importaba no había consolación para algo asi.

Me tumbe en el sofa apollado en mi espalda,mire una foto,era de Bella y yo cuando ella tenía siete años,ese día nos dio un susto de muerte,casi se ahoga en un rio,pero por suerte no paso nada los ojos y empeze a recordar...

**Flasback.**

_Era un día de domingo,hacía un sol horroso ¿raro verdad?,asi que decidimos ir la familia y yo al monte,donde había un pequeño rio donde los humanos se podian bañar y no les pasaba obiamente estaba encantada con la idea._

_-¿Cuando llegamos Edward?-me decía una y otra vez mientras yo solo reía y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Bella,tranquila acabamos de salir de casa y nos hemos montado en el coche,todavía queda un rato-le expliqué tranquilamente_

_-Pero ¿muchiisimo tiempo,mucho,poco o poquito?-me dijo poniendo un puchero o algo parecido ya que le salio una cosa rara,yo me reí y le conteste dulcemente._

_-Un poco Bells,un poco-y ella y yo nos pasamos el camino entre broma y broma._

_Claro que no sabiamos que por la tarde Bella se empeñaria en bañarse sola en el rio y aunque yo no estaba muy combencido Alice me dijo que no pasaría nada,asi que pues me fie de ella._

_Al poco rato oimos un ruido como el de un grito y nos pusimos alerta,mire al rio y ví a Bella que se estaba ahogando y fui sin pensarmelo a por ella._

_Despues de saber que estaba bien y que no le ocurria nada toda la familia le regaño,ecepto yo que solo pude abrazarla y suspirar de de ese accidente no paso nada malo._

**Fin del flasback.**

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando oí que la familia había llegado y yo ya había tomado una decisión de la cual no me iba a arrepentir,solo por que Bella estubiera bien y no mal....

Me iría a Denali durante una temporada y no había marcha atras.....

* * *

**CHACHACHANNNNNN!!!!!!¿Que pasara?¿se ira o no?¿le dara Rose la paliza?muahahaha todo eso y mucho más en el proximo capi!!!!**

**Please pasaron por mi one-shot,es de HARRY POTTER haber que os parece.Y por supuesto espero vuestros preciosisimos Reviews en el capí de hoy muahahaa**

**Nos leemos prontito**

**Besitos al estilo Edward o Draco ¿Cual preferís? ya me lo direis vosotras xD**

**.............................Sara....................................**


	16. Capitulo 15:¿Realidad o ficción?

**Holaaaa genteeee!!!!!**

**Se que querreis matarme,pero please no me mateis es que he estado muy muy ocupada,con los estudios y como ya sabeis eso para mi es lo más importante y tambien debeis entendedme de que tengo vida social,pero como se que sois muy comprensibles y no estais enfadadas conmigo pues todo el mundo tranquilo xD.**

**Espero que todas vosotras esteis bien y disfruteis al maximo!!!!.Ya sabeís que os quiero muchisimo.**

**Aqui la lista de mis lectoras;muchisimas gracias.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20.**

**Enserio muchisimas gracias por vuestro apollo incondicional,sois las mejores,ahora os dejo con la historia,espero que la disfruteis.....**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen,solo la historia.

**Advertencia:**_**Este capítulo tiene un poquito de Lemon,si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15:**¿Realidad o ficción?

**Bella pov.**

Las chicas estubierón un montón de tiempo consolandome,pero nada servía,ni una palabra que me habían dicho había calmado el dolor que me traspasaba el pecho,y si me preguntan el por que estba así,no obtendrían respuesta de mi persona,sabía que había dado mi primer beso a Edward y me sentía mal o....¿no era por eso?,por que era pensar en el nombre de él y el dolor aumentaba un setenta por ciento,yo quería a Edward como mi hermano desde siempre,por eso me sentía asi por pensar que lo iba a perder o en realidad...¿y si no fuera por eso?¿y si sentía algo por Edward?.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro velozmente para sacarme esos tontos pensamientos de mi cabeza,me giré en mi cama y me puse mirando al techo y deje que de mis ojos salieran dos o tres lagrimas más antes de caer dormida....

-Bella,Bella-note como me llamaba una voz angelical,moví mi cabez hacía mi derecha que es de donde procedía ese sonido musical para mis oidos,y lo ví a él a Edward,sentí como mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo.-No,no llores por favor princesa-me dijo mirandome con preocupación.

-Edward-dije en un susurro y estiré mis brazos para ver que de verdad estaba aquí,que mi vampiro estaba aqui,por que si,era mio.Y justo como sospechaba estaba aqui mirandome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido claro signo de preocupación.

-Estoy aqui-me dijo mirandome con sus hermosos pozos dorados,me sentía taaaan hipnotizada.-No me voy a ir,estoy aqui-me dijo cuando apreté su mano fuertemente,tan fuerte que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos,él cogío mi mano apartandola de la suya con cuidado y luego me la acaricio y me sonrío,con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya a mi solo me quedo devolversela.

Se subío a la cama donde estaba yo tumbada y el se tumbo conmigo,siempre mirandome a los ojos sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de la mia,despues de estar lo que me parecio una eternidad mirandonos a los ojos y sonriendo debilmente,sus ojos se movieron a mis labios y de nuevo a mis ojos,asi estubo un rato hast que se acerco más a mi,en este momento mi respiración se hizo entrecortada,se iba moviendo lentamente,yo me acerque un poco más a él asi cortando la poca distancia que nos separaba el me sonrío ampliamente y a mi me enternecio y le devolví la sonrisa de igual manera y luego miré a sus labios y luego a sus ojos tal y como había echo el antes conmigo.

-Edward-le llamé

-Dime princesa-me dijo hipnotizandome con la mirada

-Besame-le pedí al instante abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo que le había pedido pero antes de que pudiera replicar incluso antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca dijo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi-y acto seguido senti sus dulces y frios labios contra los mios un roce que me probocó muchisima ternura,era sin ninguna duda el mejor beso de mi vida,bueno el segundo contando con el otro por que el otro tambien me í su lengua rozar mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo como no, se lo concedí ¿como no iba a concederle eso a un adonis que me tenía hipnotizada?era a poco su lengua entro en mi cavidad bucal y pude sentir mejor el aliento de mi hermoso vampiro,no sabría como describir como me sentí en ese beso tan cargado de deseo,pero era lo mejor que me estaba sucediendo,pero claro todo lo bueno tiene que acabar po que yo soy una simple humana y necesitaba oxigeno urgentemente,mis pulmones suplicaban por él,pero mi mente y mi corazón no querían acabar con ese beso tan Edward se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba ocurriendo y claro como era muy caballeroso fue poco a poco cortando el beso de esa intensidad disminuyendolo hasta solo darme piquitos y al final un simple roce de labios,cuando nos separamos y yo abrí mis ojos el me miro con esa mirada tan intensa de él,yo me ruborize y bajé la cabeza escondiendome de esos hermosos ocres dorados.

-Estas tan hermosa cuando te ruborizas Bella-me dijo en un susurro con su voz ronca por el beso anterior.-Te deseo tanto pequeña,no sabes cuanto-me dijo y yo me atreví a mirarle y ví en sus ojos que me decía la verdad.

-Yo tambien te deseo Edward-le dije en un susurro apenas audible.-Te deseo mucho-él no me contesto pero solto un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su pecho y acto seguido escondio su perfecto rostro en mi cuello y note como sus labios rozaban mi cuello por toda la longitura de este,yo me estremezí,pero al parecer él no lo noto por que estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo,cuando se aburrió de solo rozar sus labios por mi cuello pasó su lengua por todo este y yo solté un gemido bastante algo para mi verguenza y Edward rio y luego soplo su aliento polar en mi cuello y volví a soltar otro gemido.

-¿Te he dicho que te deseo?-yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza,me apreto aún más la cintura y luego me subio encima de él sentandome a horcajadas en su cintura.-¿Quieres sentir como me tienes?-me preguntó yo volví a asentir.

Me empujo un poco más hacía abajo justo donde estaba su miembro totalmente erecto,cuando lo rozé con mi sexo aún por encima de la ropa y el movio su cadera contra la mia no pude evitar gemir y notar como mi vista se ía que perder la virginidad a los quinze años era temprano pero quería estar con Edward lo necesitaba como beber agua todos los dias o incluso más,muchisimo más.

-¿Lo sientes Bella?¿sientes lo dura que la tengo por ti mi amor?-me dijo pero yo no respondí por que me tenía extasiada con su suave movimiento de caderas.-Dimelo Bella-gruño y las movio más bruscamente y yo volví a gemir.-¿Sientes mi miembro palpitar por ti,sientes como desea estar en tu cavidad?-me preguntó de nuevo.

-Si lo siento,yo tambien te deseo Edward-le dije estaba entusiasmada por sentirle dentro de mi,aunque doliera pero quería estar con él.

-Dios Bella,tienes que estar tan mojada,te huelo desde aquí-y eso era cierto mi ropa interior estaba completamente mojada y mis pantalones poco le faltaban para estarlo.Y daba igual de que él fuera vampiro y pudiera oler mi excitación sin ningun problema,yo tambien lo olía.

-Si estoy muy mojada Edward-le dije,no supe de donde había sacado valor para decirle eso,pero se lo dije.

-Te voy a follar tan duro,que no vas a poder caminar en tres semanas-me dijo y yo gemí al oirlo decir esas palabras, luego él se puso encima mio,solté una risita de la impresión pero el se encargo de callarme dandome un beso cargado de pasión,lujuría,amor,una explosion tremenda de sentimientos.

Me desgarro la ropa,camiseta y pantalon,yo lo mire sorprendida pero él me dio una sonrisita inocente que no se la creía ni él.

-Despues te compró todo lo que tu quieras,cariño-me susurró al oido y me estremezí,está vez si se dio cuenta y sonrio complacido.

Fue bajando su rostro por mi barbilla,mentón,cuello y allí se encargo de succionarlo,mi piel se erizó entera,despues bajó a mi clavicula y despues se encargó de lamer toda la longitud desde mi clavicula hasa el hombro pasando su lengua de derecha a izquierda,notó que el tirante de mi sujetador le molestaba gruño y lo rompio con sus dientes,yo solté una risa de romperme el sujetador me miro a los ojos y me dijo.

-Solo voy a darte placer tesoro,me vas a suplicar que no pare de follarte y cuando no puedas más me obligaras a que paré,pero yo seguire dandote placer-luego enterro su rostro entre mis senos donde noté que le daba lamentones,yo solo podía gemir y gemir y más gemir,subio hasta donde estaba mi parte sonrosada,mis pezones,que estaban completamente duros Edwardal verlos solto un gruñido de satisfación y su boca se dirigio a comerse uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo pellizcaba,así alternativamente yo estaba más extasiada que nunca,Edward volvio su rostro a hacercarlo al mio.

-¿Sabes?creo que hay una parte de tu cuerpo que está muy solita-me dijo con fingida voz de pena.

-¿A si?¿y cual es?-le dije juguetona.

-Tu entrepierna-me dijo descaradamente.-Primero te voy a follar con mi lengua y despues con mi miembro no vas a dormir cielo-me dijo,paso su mano por encima de mi unica ropa interior que me quedaba y me estremezí,despues aparto un poco mi ropa y puso sus manos en mi clitoris estimulandolo.

-Edward,edward-gemía yo sin cesar.

-Eso es gime para mi-me dijo bajando su rostro hasta tenerlo en mi entrepierna y sin darme cuenta le dio un lametazo que me hizo gritar,metía su lengua y la sacaba,y sus dedos estimulando mi clitoris estaba en la gloria.

-Edward,edward-esta vez no gemia,gritaba,y de pronto Edward.....desaparecio.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en mi cama sola en la misma posición con la que me había quedado dormida,todo había sido un maldito sueño, y encima de todo estaba toda mojada allí abajo,por lo que decidí darme una ducha rapida fria,que es lo que necesitaba mi cuerpo urgentemente.

Cogí ropa interior limpia y un pijama ya que se estaba metiendo el sol,suponía que toda la familia estaría con Edward más pensar en él me ruborize y el dolor volvío a apareceren mi pecho pero decidí concentrarme en mi ducha relajante pero eso si fria.

Tengo que admitir que tube que masturbarme para quitarme este nudo del estomago,era algo patetico,pero lo necesitaba e intente no hacer ningun ruido,y creo que lo logré por que Emmett no me molesto cuando cerre el agua de la ducha para vestirme.

Despues de vestirme y secarme el pelo lo guarde todo y lo puse todo en orden,deje en mi mesita de noche el libro que estaba comenzando a leerme,que era el ultimo de Harry Potter.

Bajé donde estaban todos aunque no quería encontrarme con Edward,pero viviamos en el mismo lugar y tarde o temprano me encontraría con él y cuanto antes claro que yo no me esperaba escuchar lo que escuché.

-Edward no puedes irte es una tontería-decía una Alice un poco alterada y yo obiamente me paralizé ¿como que se iba?,pero ¿volvería no?.

-Entiendeme Alice necesito irme de aqui,a menos una temporada-decía Edward con la voz apagada y a mi el corazón se me paralizo,sentía temblar todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward hermano te necesitamos,piensa en Esme-le dijo señalandola que estaba llorando sin lagrimas apollada en el pecho de Carlisle.-Piensa en todos nosotros Edward-le dijo serio y él nunca se ponía serio.

-Por favor Emmett no me lo hagas más dificil de lo que ya es-le dijo bajito pero si yo lo escuché todos los demas como eran vampiros lo habian escuchado claro.

Discutieron un rato más y al final Edward decidio que al cabo de un año él volvería pero yo no estaba deacuerdo y empeze a llorar bastante alto sin darme cuenta,todos los de la casa miraron de donde procedía ese llanto desgarrador mio y Edward se acercó a mi y me envolvío la cintura y me apretó contra su pecho y yo me puse a llorar como una tonta.

-Tranquila preciosa-me dijo y yo lloré aún más¿que haría si Edward se iba de mi vida?......

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capi girls ¿que os aparecido?,ya sabeis que me encanta que digais vuestra opinion era mi primera vez que he escrito algo picante decidme que os parecio ¿vale?**

**Voy a hacer un nuevo fic que se llamara...obsesionado,ya lo estoy escribiendo,cuando vuelva a subir capitulo os dire de que va.**

**Pasaros por mi fic en esta pagina que se llama**

**impossible love?? es de Harry Potter y es un Dramione**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Os quiero chicas!!!!**

**Besitos al estilo Edward para todas!!!!!!**

**............................Sara....................................**


	17. Capítulo 16:¿Te vas?

**Holaaaaaaaaa chicasss!!!!**

**Bueno aqui estoy otra vez, lo siento muchiiisimoooo ya se que siempre estoy poniendo excusas por no subir la historia antes,pero es que la inspiranciòn se me fua a vacacioneslandia y no a querido volver a hasta ahora,pero la buena noticia que os tengo es que ya tengo muchas ideas para los proximos capitulos,este capìtulo me hizo llorar hasta a mi,asi que si sois tan lloronas y sensibles como yo os digo,tener una cajita de pañuelitos preparada.**

**Y ahora la lista de mis locas que las quiero muchisimo por darme todo su cariño y su apoyo,si es que sois las mejores!!!!.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**Muchisimas graciasss!!!!!!ahora si que os dejo con el capí y nos dejamos de tanta leemos abajo!!!**

* * *

_**Declamiere:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos,sin animos de lucro,y todas sabemos que no gano dinero por hacer esto

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**¿Te vas?

**Edward POV**

Era increible como me sentía al sentir el cuerpo de mi fragil humana contra el mio que era como una roca,y su llanto...

Oh su llanto me estaba matando,más muerto de lo que ya estaba,verla temblar contra mi cuerpo me hacía sentir un monstruo cruel y miserable deberian de descuartizarme lenta y dolorosamente.

-Edward,por favor,no te vayas-me dijomi dulce niña con voz rota y yo me rompí aún más,esto era muy duro.-Prometo portarme mejor por favor-¿portarse mejor?pero si era una reina no exitía un ser tan noble y bueno como ella.

-Cielo,calmate y luego hablamos-le dijo Esme co voz entrecortada,ella tambien lo estaba pasando muy mal,y lo noté cuando me miro de esa forma fria,sabía que ella lo estaba haciendo para que me diera cuenta de la situación,pero aquella mirada me dolío muchisimo.

-No,no me calmo,se ira y nos dejara-dijo alzando su mirada de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos,y cuando ví los suyos estaban rojizos y aguados por las lagrimas que le se le hace llorar.

-Bella,yo...-intente decir pero ella me corto.

-Vete,si te tienes que ir-me dijo y su hermoso rostro paso de el dolor a la ira en cuestion de segundos.-Pero vete para no volver,si te vas no quiero volver a verte en la vida-me dijo y siguio hablando.-Amarga tu existencia pero no amargues la mia,ya que yo ahora es cuando estoy empezando a vivir y disfrutar de la vida

Cuando dijo esto se fue hasta nuestra habitación subiendo rapidamente las escaleras,tropezandose en diferentes ocasiones,se me hacía tan tierna e increiblemente fragil asi,despues de unos segundos escuche como daba un portazo,lo debío de dar con todas sus fuerzas,ya que cayo un cuadro de Carlisle haciendose añicos,haciendo eco en un salón que por el momento se había quedado silencioso,de nuevo al estar en silencio recorde las palabras de mi angel y jamas en mis ciento-nueve años de existencía siendo un maldito monstruo condenado a vivir toda una eternidad,me habian dolido tanto unas palabras.

-Edward,no le hagas caso,esta dolida por lo que ha sucedido-dijo Alice intentando calmar el tenso aire que se respiraba en la casa,aunque Jasper intento calmar el asunto,no lo consiguío.

-Ella tiene razon Alice,me voy-le dije agachando mi rostro avergonzado.-Quiero que sea feliz y estando yo aqui nunca lo sera-dije dolido y si pudiera llorara ahora mismo estarìa llorando.

-Edward no puedes irte-me dijo Emmett.-Aunque haya pasado esto,las cosas no se soluccionan asi y lo sabes-jamas lo había visto tan serio y eso que llevava decadas conociendolo,era un muy buen hermano

-¿Y entonces como?-le pregunté exasperado.-No veo otra asi que....-deje la frase en el aire.

-Es humana edward,los humanos comenten errores y dicen las cosas a veces sin pensar y más cuando estan cabreados-me dijo mi "padre".-Y sobre todo ella que apenas es una adolescente de quince años-prosiguio

-Le arruino su primer beso-dijo Rosalie tan borde como siempre,y yo que había pensado que había cambiado ¡JA! que ironía de la vida-Bella tiene razon vete y no se te ocurra volver,harías algo por esta dijo duramente y aunque sabía que lo merecía el corazón se me encogío aún más.

-¡Rosalie!-gritaron cinco vampiros a la vez con sus rostros desencajados.

-Tiene razón-a velocidad inhumana cogí mis maletas y me dirigí hacía la puerta y la cerre sin mirar atras y justo en ese momento oí el sollozo de mi madre sin lagrimas rota de dolor y me prometí no volver a causar dolor a esta familia,mi familia,y ya corrí sin mirar vuelta atras....

**Bella POV**

Me encerre en mi habitación dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta,enfadada con todo el mundo,aunque todo lo que dije no es cierto,no lo sentía pero me sentía tan frustrada...

Me partiría el alma si me dejara sola,destruida,sin él sin su compañía por las noches,sin eso yo no podría vivir y si se va Esme junto los demas no me lo perdonarian nunca,ni yo misma me lo perdonaría.

-¡Rosalie!-oí como cinco voces gritaban y yo salí de mis pensamientos,abrí un poco la puerta para enterarme mejor del tema que tanto me preocupara.

-Tiene razón-oí que esta vez la voz era de mi angel,sonaba más triste que nunca,pero....¿en que tendría razón?.

Lo supe a los tres segundos al escucharse una puerta cerrarse y un sollozo seco sin lagrimas de Esme,baje las escaleras de dos en dos tropezandome al final de ellas pero logre levantarme y dirigirme hacía el salon,y cuando llegue allí vi conco hermosos rostro pero no más hermoso que él de mi Edward,tristes.

-Se ha ido Bella-me dijo Alice abrazada a Jasper con su rostro escondido en su pecho.-Se ha ido y no va a volver-dijo lanzando un sollozo Jasper le acaricio el cabello tratando de calmarla.

-No,eso es mentira-grité callendo al suelo de rodillas,Esme vino corriendo a abrazarme mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de mi ojos y abanzaban por mi rostro.

-Calmat,cielo-me dijo con voz rota ¿como no me odiaba?por mi culpa su hijo se había ido.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban me levante del suelo y fuí a la puerta corriendo y salí de casa y empezé a gritar.

-¡Edward,Edward,vuelve por favor!-dije llorando y repetía su nombre sin cesar,no se cuanto tiempo estube asi llorando en el suelo y ensuciandome pero poco me importaba,pronto sentí los brazos fuertes de Emmett.

-No va a volver cielo-me dijo con voz triste,y estube segura de que mi grito de agonía y seguido de un sollozo se escucho en todo el bosque y apartir de ahí todo se me volvio negro.

* * *

**Chicas ¿que os aparecido? yo llore cuando lo escribí como lo he dicho antes,pero en fin ya se arreglaran las cosas.....**

**Chicas apartir de ahora mis dias de subir son los martes y jueves,todavía jueves no lo se...pero todos los martes si.**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apollo.**

**Os quiero muchisimo**

**Besitos vampiricos de parte de Edward para todas.**

**..............................Sara...........................................**


	18. Capítulo 17:Dolor

**Holaaaaaaaaa chicasss!!!!**

**Bueno,antes de nada;iento no haber actualizado el jueves,pero para recompensaros por tenerme taaantaaaa paciencia pues subo hoy muahahaha.**

**Tambien deciros que si teneis que decirme algo o preguntarme algo en los reviews,preguntarmelo que yo encantada os y tambien sabeis queme podeis tirar tomatazos o.....flores xD.**

**Y ahora la lista de mis chicas favoritas ¡muchisimas gracias por apollarme!!!!os quiero**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas de corazón de verdad,de verdad mil gracias,sin vuestro apollo no sería lo mismo.**

**Y sobre todo muchisimas gracias a **ALiCuLLeNSwAn **te quiero muchoooooo y gracias por darme todo el apollo que me das,a ver si un día te animas y escribes tu tambien guapa!!!seguro lo harías genial.**

**Y ahora sin mas rollos os dejo la historía.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Estos personajes no me pertenecen,solo juego con ellos,todo lo que reconozcais es de .

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**Dolor.

**Bella POV.**

No se cuanto tiempo estube inconsciente,solo sentía un profundo dolor en mi pecho,que apenas me dejaba respirar,sentía como si estubiera en un lago profundo y obscuro y que no me dejaba salir a la superficie.

-Bella,hija despierta por favor-me dijo una voz dulce y rota,suponía que ella debía de ser Esme.-Tienes que despertar,Edward no querría verte asi-Edward...se que él no me querría ver asi pero aunque quería contestarle a ella,mi voz no me salía y ojos no se abrían para poder verla.

-Se va a despertar dentro de poco-dijo una vocecilla duendecina,esa la reconocí como Alice.

-Alice tiene razón mira cielo está despertando-dijo la voz de Carlisle y era cierto ya empeze a mover los brazos y a abrír lentamente mis ojos que se cegaban por la luz de aquella habitación tan rara.

-¿Don....donde e...estoy?-dije con trabajo,me dolía un poco la garganta al hablar.

-Cielo ¡has despertado!-dijo Esme emocionada soltandose delicadamente de Carlisle para darme un abrazo muy cuidadoso.

-¿Como te encuentras pequeña?-me dijo Carlisle mirandome con una sonrisa con muchisima ternura.

-Mejor,me duele un poco el cuerpo,pero por lo demas-le dije intentando sonreir,pero me salío una mueca rara.

-Normal que te duela enana-me dijo Emmett acercandose,no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí toda mi familia.-Golpeaste mi cuerpo antes de caer desmallada,no podía detenerte-me dijo preocupado.-Me diste un buen susto,no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo ya serio del todo,yo solo pude asentir,a lo que él me respondío con una sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes,a muchas personas le daría miedo,pero a mi no,nunca me daría miedo mi familia.

-Lo siento-le dije a todos,ellos los seis rostros hermosos se acerco a mi Rose y Alice llorando sin lagrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Bella-me dijo Rosalie.-Se fue y tambien fue por mi culpa,yo se lo dije-me dijo agachando su mirada,era la primera vez que veía a Rose asi de deprimida y triste.

-Tranquila Rose-le dije sonriendole.-No tienes la culpa-

-Bella-me llamo Alice y yo mire en su dirección y lo que ví no era la Alice que yo conocía,estaba con sus ojos negros como el carbón y tenía unas ojeras moradas de no haberse alimentado.-Yo siento no haber podido deter a mi hermano-me dijo abrazandome fuertemente.

-Alice,tu no tienes la culpa-le dije.-Ni tu ni nadie de vosotros-acaricie su cabello suavemente.-Y tienes que alimentarte,no quiero verte asi,duendecillo diabolico-le dije de broma a lo que ella alzó su rostro y me saco la lengua a lo que todos reimos incluso Jasper,que acababa de llegar y me dío un gran abrazo,no como los de Emmet que eran de oso y te dejaban sin respiración,era un abrazo de hermano,de los que te hacían sentir querida.

-Bueno Bella,nadie te ha dicho donde estas-me dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas papá-y a él se le iluminarón los ojos y me dio una sonrisa muy calida.-Se donde estoy,solo con ver las paredes blancas y estas camas tan incomodas...es un hospital-dije poniendo cara de asco.

-Vamos Bellie Bells no estan malo-me dijo Emmett y yo le mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿Bellie Bells?Emmett ¿que tontería de nombre es ese?-le dije y todos rierón.

-Pues a mi me gusta,asi que te vas a quedar así-me dijo muy combencido de si mismo.

Despues de comer en el hospital (cosa que no comí apenas) por que no me gustaba,pero era mentira por que lo unico que me podía poner completamente feliz,era él pero no estaba,pero por mi familia aparentaría estar bien,eso si solo por ellos.

Por la tarde me dierón el alta y yo tan "contenta" por haberme dado el alta aunque en realidad me daba igual...

Paso una semana y yo no tenía ganas de comer ni de hablar,toda mi familia se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó en el hospital,se habían dado cuenta de que fingía que estaba bien.

-Hija ¿se puede?-me dijo la voz de Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si mamá pasa-le dije con voz entrecortada ya no se cuanto tiempo me pasaba llorando por él.

Esme paso con una bandeja repleta de comida a lo que yo solo pude poner cara de asco.

-Isabella no me pongas esa cara-me dijo regañandome levemente pero con voz dulce,era tan buena persona no se como yo les podía producir tanto dolor.-Tienes que comer aunque solo sea un poco.

-No tengo hambre mamá llevatelo-le dije tumbandome en la cama resbalandome dos lagrimas de los ojos sin poder contenerlas.

-Bella,cariño-me dijo acercandose y sentandose en la cama.-Tienes que alimentarte,no puedes seguir sin comer-me dijo preocupada.

-Estoy bien de verdad-le dije.

-No lo estas Bella.-me dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz,jamas hubiera pensado que Esme me hablara así.Carlisle entro corriendo al oir a su esposa alzar más la voz,aunque ellos eran vampiros,escuchaban todas las combersaciones.

-Isabella tienes que comer-me dijo mas severamente como un auntentico padre.

-No voy a comer-le dije sentandome para mirarle a la cara.

-Bella,tu madre y yo-me dijo Carlisle respirando fuertemente.-Que nos vamos a ir de Forsk-me dijo y yo lo mire con los ojos como platos.-Quizas salir de este entorno te haría sentir mejor,no te acordarias tanto de.....él-me dijo con un suspiro.

-No me quiero ir de Forsk,estoy bien aquí-le dije con voz cansada.

-Bella ¿como vas a estar bien asi?-me dijo esta vez Esme.-Si no sales,no haces nada,solo duermes y lloras,no podemos seguir asi,no puedes seguir asi-me dijo dulcemente.

-Que si,que voy a salir y a olvidarme de...Edward-dije con trabajo su nombre.

-¿Segura?-me dijoCarlisle.

-Si,voy a salir de compras con Angela*-le dije,Angela era una amiga y compañera muy buena de el instituto.

-Pero si odias las compras Bella*-me dijo Esme

-Si,pero necesito distraerme con chicas de mi edad-les dije muy segura de mi misma.

-Vale pues de compras...comprate...algo*-me dijo Esme.

La tarde con Angela se me pasó rapida en verdad ella era una escelente compañera que me apollaba en todo lo que ella podía y más por lo tanto que me lo pase "bien"si es que se podía decir asi.

Pasaron dos semanas más y esta era en total la número tres desde que él...se había ido,pero mi familia me dijo que estaba haciendo una gran mejoría por lo que se atrevierón a dejarme un día sola en claro no sin antes pegas de Rosalie y Alice,pero les dije que estaba bien asi que confiarón en mi.

Asi que aquí estaba yo,sola en mi casa:

-Alice se había ido de compras con Rose y Esme que tratarón de combencerme de que me fuera con ellas,pero les dije que estaría bien.

-Carlisle estaba en el trabajo,en el hospital.

-Y por ultimo Jax y Emmett se fueron de caza que lo necesitaban.

Decidí salir de casa para darme una vuelta,no se cuanto tiempo ande,pero decidí coger un taxi que me llevara a la Push en la reserva.

Cuando llegue allí,subí por el bosque y vi un gran acantilado y me dieron ganas de saltar asi que fuí para allá.

Me subi a lo más alto y una voz me asustó.

-Bella no lo hagas-me dijo la voz que tanto echaba de menos,no estaba allí pero mi subsconsciente me decía que si.

-Quiero vivir experiencias humanas-le dije sin más.

-Esto es peligroso-me dijo preocupado

-Solo es un salto-le dije llorando,no quería escucharlo-Soy humana,mirame...-le dije,entonces tomé un impulso y me tire al acantilado......

* * *

**Cha-cha-channnnnnnn!!!!!.**

**¿que os parecio???decirme si os gusto o no por fis por fis.**

**Muchas cosas son de Luna Nueva o me han inspirado en ella,asi que es una advertencía vale??que quede claro que eso es de su gran auntora.**

**Bueno dejarme sus preciosos reviews aunque sea para descuartizarme xD.**

**Nos leemos el martes!!!!**

**os quiero**

**Besitos Vampiricos al estilo Edward para todas.**

**..............................Sara............................................**


	19. Capitulo 18:Un nuevo amigo

**Holaaaa chicasssss!!!bueno..bueno..antes de ke me echeis la bronca ke me la merezco...es ke mi pc se rompio..asi sin más y se me borro absolutamente todo...ya me podeis imaginar a mi chillando como una loka...xD...en fin que todo lo que tenía escrito..osea tres capítulos se me borrarón!!!...y luego como cogí un berrinche como una niña pequeña pues no volví a escribir jajajaja.**

**Pero ya he vuelto muahahaha...si la pesada number one del planeta tierra vuelve juas juas juas...y estoy de vacaciones asi que...os vais a harta....mahahaha....bueenooo no me enrrollo más que si no,no leis capítulo ni nada,y eso no lo queremos nou nou nou xD.**

**Bueno y aqui mi largaaa lista de los que me leen...muchisimas gracias!!!!**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh**

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**Se que se han unido tres personitas más...muchisimas gracias...la proxima vez que suba capi saldreis en la lista,que tambien sois importantes para mi al igual que ellos....y bueno sin mas...EL CAPI.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Los personnajes no me pertenecen...todos sabemos aquien pertenecen y si no lo sabes....pues....es que no eres muy espabilado/a...muahaha.

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**Un nuevo amigo.

**Bella POV.**

Cuando noté que salí a la superficie abri mis ojos lentamente,ya que los tenía fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Lo conseguí!-grite contenta.-¿Edward lo viste?-dije mirando hacía arriba,pero no había nadie,y entonces caí en la cuenta de tal y como lo había pensado era producto de mi subsconciente,de nuevo me puse triste,muy muy triste-¿Por que?-dije en voz alta.-¿Por que tubiste que irte y dejarme aqui sola?-pregunté pero nadie contesto...y comenzé a sollozar en el agua sin importarme que estubiera casi congelada.

Estaba tan distraida que no me fije en la gran ola que se formaba de espaldas a mi...y cuando me dí la vuelta al verla intente nadar hacía la orilla pero me atrapo y me empujo hacía la profundidad del mar impidiendome a mi salir de nuevo a la de patalear bastante,salí de nuevo,pero otra vez una ola me metío en el mar empujandome en una roca afilada golpeandome la cabeza,no tenía oxígeno,sabía que me iba a quedar insconciente y iba a morir,pero no me importaba,si no estaba la persona que más quería en el mundo...lo ultimo que pense fue...

-Nunca te olvidare,Edward-y sentí como todo se volvio negro...

Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo note como alguien estaba encima mia con mucho cuidado de no soportar mucho su peso y me zarandeaba un poco.

-Hola-oí que me saludaba una voz amable y mire hacía arriba,y me ruborize.

Arriba mio había un chico de pelo negro ondulado lo llevaba largo hasta la altura de los hombros y tambien tenía unos impresionantes ojos negros,muy muy profundos...su mentón era cuadrado con la madibula tensa,se veía fuerte...tan fuerte como Emmett...era...hermoso...al menos lo que ví.

-Hola-saludé con mi voz ronca acausa del agua tragada.

-Ey,creía cuando te sacaba del agua que estabas muerta-me miro serio y preocupado,luego sonrío.-Me alegro de que estes bien.

-Gracias por sacarme ahi-le dije con los ojos mirando a su pecho...y joder...estaba cuadrado...me quede atontada al mirarlo.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias...menos mal que yo tambien practico saltó de acantiladp de vez en cuando-me dijo.-Pero si no sabes como estaba hoy la marea y el tiempo que hacía ¿para que saltas?¿eres una suicida y yo no lo se?-me preguntó bromeando y yo reí.

-No,no soy una suicida-dije tratando de levantarme de la arena,al ver que quería incorporarme,se incorporó primero y luego me tendio la mano para ayudarme a levantar,se lo agradecí de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que ahora es hora de las presentaciones ¿no crees?-me dijo dandome otra gran sonrisa yo simplemente asentí.-Bien yo soy,Jacob Black ¿tu eres?-me preguntó.

-Isabella Swan Cullen-le dije tambien quería mencionar el apellido de mi ahora familia.

-¿Bella,Bella Swan?-preguntó confuso.

.Si,esa soy ¿te conozco de algo?-le pregunté yo ahora confusa,si lo hubiera visto me acordaría...y...no se me olvidaría que lo conozco.

-¿Eres hija del jefe Swan no?-y dale con el interrogatorio...digo yo que si llevaba su apellido es que era su hija...en fin.

-Si lo soy-le dije siendo amable con él.

-Mi padre y él tuyo eran muy buenos amigos-dijo dandome una mirada de disculpa al mencionar a mi padre....muerto.

-Oh,si...ya...Billy Black...ya recuerdo-le dije dandole una sonrisa como diciendo "no te sientas mal",al parecer me entendío por que me dio otra grande sonrisa...esto parecía un concurso de sonrisas a ver quien sonreia más...empece a reir tontamente de mis pensamientos.

-¿De que te ries?-me preguntó confuso pero sonriendo aún...yo negé con la cabeza dandole a entender que no era nada.

-Bueno,pues encantado de volver a verla señorita Swan-me dijo haciendo una reverenciamuy graciosa tomandome la mano.

-Igualmente señor Black-dije mirandole fijamente a los ojos y los cinco segundos...los dos estabamos de nuevo en la arena riendonos.

-Vale-dijo.-¿Quieres ir a ver a Billy?,le haría mucha ilusión volver a verte-me dijo cuando se había levantado y me había ayudado a levantarme...otra vez.

-¿Con esta guisa Jake?-le pregunté y el me miro alzando una ceja.-Perdona no quería ofenderte-le dije tratandome de excusar.

-No,si,no me importa-me dijo dandome otra sonrisa.-Vamos Bells-me dijo y yo sonreí al notar que él tenía la confianza en mi como yo la tenía en él.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?-le pregunté mientras ibamos de camino.

-Quince Bells,¿y tu?-me dijo mirandome,yo me quede asombrada,esperaba que tubiera dieciseis años por lo menos.

-Los mismo que to Jake-le conteste.-Pero es increible,pareces más mayor-solté con sinceridad.

-Solo me estoy desarrollando Bella-me dijo riendo.

-Ahhh-dije como una tonta.-Pues te desarrollas muy bien-y como siempre mi pico de oro habló y me arrepentí ya que estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Con que me desarrollo muy bien eee?-me dijo picandome y enseguida comenzo a reir.

-Gracias por reirte de mi Jacob-le dije sarcasticamente.

-Oh,vamos Bella-me dijo acercandose a mi ya que me había alejado.-Era una broma.

-Ja,ja,ja-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y acontinuación empezamos a reirnos.

Despues de unos diez minutos de charla llegamos a su casa donde su padre,en silla de ruedas lo estaba esperando.

-Jacob me tenías preocupado-le dijo severamente.

-Lo siento papá,pero tenía que rescatar a una damisela en apuros-explicó a su padre riendo y yo me ruborize y le di un codazo.

-Oh-dijo confuso y luego me dio una amable sonrisa.-Encantado señorita....-dijo sin completar mi nombre.

-Bella,Bella Swan-le dije con otra sonrisa.

-¿La hija de Charlie Swan?-me preguntó,dale otra vez al interrogatorio.

-Si,soy yo señor-le conteste lo más amable que pude.

-Oh,Dios Santo ¡estas viva!,pero pasa cielo pasa-geniall ahora recordariamos la casa de la pradera..bueno espero que no sea tan...malo...

* * *

**Buenooooo por fin aparecio el lobito sexy uss uss,,jajajajaja....un regalito para las que esten esamoradas de JAKE muahahaha.**

**Espero que disfruteis del cap**

**Os kero muchiiisimo,nos vamos el domingooo sin faltaaaa....**

**Besitos al estilo Edward!!!!!**

**.............Sara...............................**


	20. Chapter 19:Ayudadando a olvidar?

**Holaaaaa chicasss!!!!!!voy a subirrr antes del domingoooo wiiii!!!!...por lo menos no me he ratrasado tannntooo,como siempreeee......como siempre digo sois las mejoresss!!!!pero vosotras me teneis que decir si algo no os gustaa para mejorar eee????**

**Bueno hoy no me enrollo tanto que si no...me matais...y soy muy joven para moriiiiirrrr!!!!xD.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh (**_**jajaja me ha echo mucha gracia tu review....ya lo se que ha salido el tercero...pero asi es como debe ser....¿o no??...xD...muchas gracias por tu apollo.)**_

**vero-black15**

**atalvira**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**lexa0619**

**sophia18**

**Mimabells**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**vanessa cullen.**

**Gracias por leermeeeee!!!!!vuestros reviews son mi sueldooo xD...os quiero...ahora si os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.....tods sabeis a quien pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**Ayudando a olvidar.

**Bella POV.**

Era increible lo bien que pasé la tarde con Billy Black y Jake,no eran aburridos los dos para nada,por qué a pesar de que su padre estubiera en silla de ruedas era muy divertido,me comentó tambien lo mucho que echaba de menos a mi padre y lo bien que se lo pasaba cada domingo en su casa o en mi antigua casa viendo cada domingo los partidos.

-Es cierto-dije con una sonrisa.-Recuerdo vagamente que a mi...padre-dije lo ultimo en un susurro.-Le encantaban los partidos de baseball.

-Si-dijo Billy con una sonrisa,que no le llegó a los ojos,pero pronto se recompuso.-Pero Charlie no querría vernos así Bells.-me dijo cogiendome la mano...era tan calida....no se parecía nada a la de...él,moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

-Tienes,razon papá-dijo Jake abrazandome por los hombros.-Anima esa cara o tendras un ataque de...-dijo poniendo cara maliciosa y yo abrí los ojos como platos.-Cosquillas-empezó a levantar las manos.

-Vale,vale-le dije con una sonrisa.-Por favor eso no-pero ya era demasiado tarde,ya que empezó a picarme por un lado de la cintura,haciendome saltar del sofa y comenzar a reir descontroladamente.

-Más te vale que rias de corazón-dijo esto sin parar de hacerme cosquillas.-O el gran rey cosquilloso no parara-en ese momento lagrimas salian de mis ojos,pero de risa y no de dolor.

-Por favor...Jake-pronuncie con mi voz entrecortada.-Me arrepiento...de...corazón.

-Ya está bien Jake-dijo Billy riendose.-Bella a aprendido a no meterse con "el rey cosquilloso"-dijo poniendo la voz que había puesto Jake y comenzamos de nuevo a reirnos.

Pasamos la tarde charlando y de broma en broma como no,las bromas eran de parte de Jake.

-Bueno,sera mejor que Bella vuelva a casa-propuso Billy con voz apagada.

-Vendre a veros muchisimas veces os lo prometo-le dije sonriendo.

-Pero Bells-replicó Jake.

-Tu padre tiene razón Jacob-dije sonriendole dulcemente.-Es mejor no preocupar más a mi familia.

-Espera Bella-dijo confuso Billy.-¿Estas viviendo aqui en Forsk?¿con quien?-me dije mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vive con los Cullen-dijo Jacob mirandome tambien con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Con los Cullen?-pronunció con asco el apellido.-¿Estas seguro hijo?-

-La tienes ahi papá-dijo Jake poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Pero ella dijo que era Isabella Swan Cullen.

-¿Es eso cierto Isabella?-me dijo mirandome con una mirada asesina....¿y ahora que había echo yo?.

-Si Billy,es cierto pero...-deje la frase a medio por qué me corto.

-Ten muchisimo cuidado con ellos Bella-me dijo como si supiera algo de ellos..¿acaso sabría?...no eso es imposible.

-Son mi familia desde que era pequeña Billy-dije muy segura de mi misma,pero dandole una sonrisa.-Estaré bien,y lo sabras...ya te dije que vendría a ver todos los días.-

-Claro Bella-me dijo sonriendome.-Jacob acompañala a casa-en sus ojos se podía ver que no admitía un no por respuesta.

-No,no hace falta de verdad-dije,pero me dierón una mirada como diciendo "nos da igual lo que digas",eran clavaditos,asi que solo me limité a bufar.

-Vamonos Bells-me dijo levantandose,yo me limite a asentir y despedirme de Billy.

Cuando estabamos de camino a mi casa le pregunté a Jake.

-Jacob ¿tu padre y mi familia no se llevan bien?-fruncí el ceño y el me miro confuso.

-Bueno,Bella es que hace mucho me contarón una especie de historia de miedo-me dijo con voz nerviosa.

-¿Me la podrias contar?-dije acercandome a él y acariciandole el brazo.

-Mmmmm,si claro-dijo guiñandome un ojo.-Veras,¿sabias que los quileutes,vienen de los lobos?-preguntó haciendose él interesante.

-¿En serio?¿lobos de verdad?-le pregunté incredula

-Bueno esa es nuestra leyenda-me dijo pasandose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver esto con los Cullen?-estaba curiosa.

-Veras,hace mucho,muchisimo tiempo mi bisabuelo el jefe,los pillo cazando en nuestras tierras-dijo con la mirada perdida al frente.-Ellos aseguraron ser diferentes,y por eso no los delatamos a los.....rostros palidos-dijo bromeando,dandome con el codo.-Pero tenemos tratado.

-¿Que clase de tratado?-.

-Ellos,no pueden pisar nuestros territorios....si los pasaran se desataría una guerra entre....-y lo dejo a medias.

-¿Entre quien?¿hombres lobos y vampiros?-le dije sin poder creermelo,esto parecía una pelicula.

-Bella es solo una leyenda-dijo riendo.-Los dos sabemos que no existen,ninguna clase de esas cosas mitologicas ¿verdad?-.

-Eeeehhh-le dijo titubeante,pero enseguida reaccioné.-Claro Jake-le sonreí.

-Anda...sigamos-me dijo riendo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa vimos a seis caras palidas y con ojos dorados que no parecian muy alegres,estaba metida en un buen lio.

-¡Bella!-gritó Esme corriendo a paso humano.-¿Donde te habias metido?¿sabes lo preocudos que estabamos?-me dijo Esme alterada.

-Mamá yo lo sien....-

-Isabella-interrumpio Carlisle.-Pensaba que podiamos fiarnos de ti,pero veo que no-dijo triste y disgustado,era la primera vez que me hablaba asi.

-Papá....por favor-le dije sollozando.

-Isabella-habló la voz mas hermosa de este planeta,no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aqui.

-¡Edward!-grité y me solte de Jake para correr a sus brazos......

* * *

**Ya lo se que es cortito......ok ok...muy cortito....pero mejor esto ke nada no????aparte VIENE CON REGALO!!!!!!!SIIII Edward ha vueltoooo!!!!!!**

**A si que no os kejeissss!!!!!!muahahahaha**

**Actualizare prontito,prontito....I PROMESSS!!!! jajajaja os quiero.**

**.Besitos al estilo Edward & abrazos estilo Emmett.**

**..................................Sara............................**


	21. Chapter 20: Regreso y castigo

**Holaaaaa chicasss!!!!!! ¿como estais????Esperoooo que muyyy bien!!!!!!!hoy vuelvo a subirrrr eeeee!!!????que conste xD muahahahaha**

**Bueno no os doy mas la chapa y os dejo con la lista de chicasss y chicosss que me apollannn!!!!!!!!**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh **

**atalvira**

**Vero Black Cullen**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**lexa0619**

**sophia18**

**Mimabells**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**vanessa cullen.**

**Gracias por leermeeeee!!!!!vuestros reviews son mi sueldooo xD...os quiero...ahora si os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.....tods sabeis a quien pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**Regreso y castigo.

**Bella POV.**

_-¡Edward!-grité y me solte de Jake para correr a sus brazos..._

Edward sonrio y abrío sus brazos para recibirme,por que practicamente le salté encima,si hubiera sido humano le hubiera tirado,pero como no lo hera me agarró fuertemente de la cintura.

-Estaba tan preocupado-me dijo en un susurro en el oido,despues de dirigio hacía Jake.-Y tu ¿quien eres?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-Soy Jacob Black-le dijo mirandolo con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Bella!-susurro Alice alterada.-¿Has estado en la reserva?-me preguntó,yo simplemente asentí.-Hablaremos despues de ello-me dijo seria.

-Jake,sera mejor que vallas a casa Billy estará preocupado por ti-le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bella,no pienso irme,estas temblando-dijo acercandose,pero Edward me estrechó mas fuerte contra él;y era cierto hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando,y no era por el frio cuerpo de Edward.

-Ella estará bien con nosotros Jacob-dijo serio Carlisle.-Somos su familia.

-Vosotros solo sois quien la cuidais-dijo con aire chulesco Jake que produjo que a Edwad le saliera un gruñido de lo más profundo de su pecho.-Ademas,soy su amigo tengo derecho a estar aquí.

-No,no si nosotros te echamos de nuestra casa-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Rosalie,comportate-le regaño Esme,sonriendo maternalmente a Jake.

-Pero Esme-replicó Rosalie.-Este no es propietario de aqui,no es de nuestra familia-dijo mirandolo con asco-Asi que...largate-le dijo enseñandole los dientes.

-A ver rubia de bote-le dijo sonriendo burlón.-No pienses tanto,¿no ves que tu unica neurona se gasta?-hubo un silencio en todo el jardin de mi casa,hasta que una fuerte carcajada nos sacó del silencio,miramos todos de donde probenía,y claro como no,era de Emmett;que todos nos lo quedamos mirandolo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó todavía riendose.-Teneis que darme la razón,ha tenido gracia-pero para ese entonces Rose ya le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.-Auch Rose ¿y eso por que?-le preguntó haciendo un puchero raro,empezé a reir silenciosamente y note como el cuerpo de Edward,tambien se sacudía por su risa.

-Por idiota-dijo simplemente.-Y tu,asqueroso perro pulgoso-le dijo señalandolo-¡Largate ya!-

-Venga,rubita no te cabrees-le dijo.-Era una bromita de nada-le dijo sonriendo.

-Eres un gilip.....-

-¡Rosalie basta ya!-gritó Esme,nunca la había visto tan cabreada.-Muchacho-dijo cariñosamente.-Será mejor que vayas a tu casa,Bella esta bien con nosotros-sonrío.-Vete,no queremos que tu padre se preocupe-Jake asintio y me miro.

-Bueno,Bells-dijo mirandome.-Ya sabes cuando quieras puedes venirte a la reserva-.

-Claro Jake-dije soltandome de Edward que gruño flojito.-Iré algún día,se lo prometí a tu padre-le sonreí y me acerque para darle un abrazo.

-Cuando quieras-dijo correspondiendomelo-.

-No ha estado bien la broma que has gastado a Rosalie-le dije regañandolo en broma,el solo se rio silenciosamente.-Eres tan bromista-le dije pinchandole en las costillas.

-Por que soy la monda-dijo riendo,yo reí con el.-Adios Bells.

-Adios Jake-y entonces se fue,yo lo miré hasta que desaparecio en los é sabiendo que me enfrentaría a mi gire lentamente para ver a siete vampiros con caras serias.

-Vamos a casa Bella.-me dijo Jasper,y todos se dirigierón hacía la casa,excepto Edward,que me espero.

-¿Estoy metida en un lío?-le pregunté cuando llegue a su lado.

-En uno bastante grande-me dijo.-Vamos-entonces comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí con la cabeza mirando hacía el suelo.

Cuando entramos en casa,nos dirigimos al pequeño saloncito que Esme había decorado perfectamente,el sofa era de un blanco perfecto,y sus paredes eran de un color azul cielo,tenia una mesa pequeñita en el centro con un mantel de color que él sofa,y varios sillones a las esquinas del sofa de color de la pared.

-Sientate Bella-me dijo Carlisle cuando llegué alli.-Edward me cogío de la mano y nos dirigio hacía el sofa,donde estaban sentados Emmett y Rosalie.

-Yo...-dije entrecortadamente cuando me senté.-Lo siento mucho,muchisimo-

-Bella-dijo Alice.-¿Sabes lo mal que lo pase cuando te ví saltar?¿sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando no ví más de tu futuro?-dijo sollozando abrazandose a Jasper-¡Creí que estabas muerta!-gritó.

-Calmate,por favor Alice-le dijo Jasper,abrazandola más contra él.-Alice tiene razón Bella,por eso Edward,está aqui-dijo mirandolo a él

-Estaras castigada Bella-dijo Carlisle.-Hasta que madures y recapacites-dijo seriamente.-No solo basta un "lo siento",por que yo si lo siento,hija y mucho-me dijo triste.-

-No entiendo que hay de malo en ver a Jake-les dije y ellos mirarón con la boca abierta,"genial yo y mi gran boca".

-¡¿Que que hay de malo?!-dijo Alice alterada de nuevo-Son Quileutes,no tienes ni idea de lo peligrosos que son-.

-Jake es un humano normal y corriente-dije,estaba empezando a enfadarme.-El nunca me haría daño-repliqué.

-Bella,tu no sabes...nada-dijo Edward tensó y mirandome fijamente.

-¿Peró que no se?-dije.-Que yo sepa estoy aqui,sana y salva-.

-Basta,Isabella-dijo Rosalie.-Carlisle ha dicho que estas castigada y lo estas,por favor recapacita-se abrazo a Emmett quien le acaricio el cabello y me quiso dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bien,pues esto es todo-dijo Carlisle.

-Tu,castigo empezara por limpiar la casa-dijo Esme.-Entera,y no quiero replicas,descansaras para estudiar y comer,y todas esas cosas-me miro severamente pero había una gran tristeza y una gran decepción en sus ojos.-No saldras por un mes,y olvidate de todo lo que tienes por que por un mes no lo vas a ver-se levantó junto su esposo.-Tu castigo comenzara mañana sabado-dicho esto se fue.

-Lo hacemos por tu bien Bella-dijo Carlisle-A ido a acerte la cena-y tambien se fue junto su mujer,todos los de la casa se fuerón sin mirarme y yo me sentía muy herida.

-Di algo por favor-dije al unico que no se había ido.-Lo que sea.-

-¿Y que quieres que diga?-me dijo mirandome.-Todo lo que te han dicho a estado bien,yo no tengo más que decirte-y se levantó.

-¿Dormiras conmigo está noche?-dije ruborizandome.

-Ya vere Bella-y tambien se fue junto los demas.

Despues de cenar,me dirigí hacía mi habitación a ducharme y cepillar mis dientes,para luego ponerme el pijama,me dirigí hacía mi cama donde me tumbé y senti como las lagriamas corrian por mi rostro,había fallado a la familia más noble del mundo,y lo peor era mi familia,lo unicó que quería es olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía,ese dolor tan profundo en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar y tener pesadillas.

-No llores-dijo la voz de mis sueños.-No me gusta cuando lloras-me dijo acostandose a mi lado y abrazandome.

-¿No estas enfadado conmigo?-le dije mirandole a la cara,precisamente a sus ojos dorados.

-Un poquito-dijo sonriendo.-Pero te perdono-me dijo y yo sonreí y me acoste en su pecho.-¿No tienes frio?-me preguntó.

-No-le respondí y era la verdad.-Te he echado muchisimo de menos-le dije cerrando mis ojos.

-Y yo a ti,pequeña-me dijo dandome un beso en el cabello,para despues dejar reposar su cabeza alli.

-¿Por que te fuiste?-le pregunté en medio de un bostezo,y me odie por eso

-Estas cansada,mañana te lo contaré todo-me dijo

-No es cierto-dije bostezando de nuevo,"genial".

-Mi dulce y cabezota Bella-dijo riendo-Duerme,mañana estaré aqui cuando despiertes-dijo sonriendo.

-Juramelo-le dije.

-Te lo juro corazón-me dijo serio.-Te lo juro-me subio hasta su cuello y empujo suavemente hacía el hueco que había entre su cuello y empezó a tararear algo parecido a una nana,lo hacía tan suavemente que hizo que mis ojos se cerraran.

Y asi con Edward abrazandome,me asomé al mundo de los dulces sueños,donde en todos ellos aparecia mi adorado vampiro.

* * *

**¿Que os aparecidooo eeee????se han pasado con la dulce Bells xD,pero es que tiene que aprender a ser buena chica muahahaha,aparte si Edward viene asi todaslas noches yo me iría una y mil veces más....muahahahahaha.**

**Darme vuestra opinion es muy importanteee**

**Nos leemos prontitooo.....espero recibir algún review......:( (ojitos Alice)muahahaha**

**Besitos estilo Edward y abrazos de oso estilo Emmett!!!!!**

**os quiero**

**.........Sara.......................**


	22. Chapter 21:El castigo

**Holaaaaa chicasss!!!!!! ¿como estais????Esperoooo que muyyy bien!!!!!!!**

**hoy martes 13 vuelvo a subir!!!!!wow el día de la mala suerte (por lo menos en mi pais y en los que creen en eso)))yo soy una de ellas T.T ....lo se son tonterias pero es lo que hay.....y bueno ya sin mas dejo la chachara y os dejo con lo bueno!!!!!!.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh **

**atalvira**

**Vero Black Cullen**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**lexa0619**

**sophia18**

**Mimabells**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**vanessa cullen.**

**Gracias por leermeeeee!!!!!vuestros reviews son mi sueldooo xD...os quiero...ahora si os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.....tods sabeis a quien pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**Castigo.

**Bella POV.**

Noté como el sol,que era cubrido con un poco de nubes,se asomaba por la ventana y entraba en mi habitación haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran con trabajo y lentamente acausa del sueño que aún tenía.

-Buenos dias Bella-me dijo una voz angelical.

-Mmm-ronronée.-Si esto es un sueño no quiro desperta-dije apretandome más a Edward.

-Abre tus ojos cielo,no es un sueño-en su voz pude notar que contenía la risa y eso me hizo sonreir,hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía de verdad.

-Estas aqui-dije mirandole a sus ojos,él me estaba sonriendo.-No eres un sueño-.

-Bella-me dijo serio.-Te prometí que aqui estaria,y aqui estoy-en ese momento estaba acariciando mi mejilla.

-Pero...es que...es que-tartamudée.-Parece tan irreal-le dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llevaban de lagrimas.

-Oh Bella-me dijo estrechandome fuertemente en su pecho pero sin hacerme daño.-Siento haberte echo esto pequeña,lo siento tanto-me dijo y sonaba como si él tambien quisiera llorar.

-Me lo tienes que contar-dije reporchandole juguetonamente,me sonrio.-¿Donde estubiste?¿por que te fuiste?¿por que no llamabas?¿no me quieres?¿soy un estorbo?-hice tantas preguntas seguidas que me olvidé hasta de respirar.

-Calma Bella,respira-dijo riendose de mi.-Te lo contaré todo,te lo dije-se puso pensativo y yo me mantube callada.-Pero...no debemos olvidar tu castigo-dijo levantandose de la cama,lo mire mal.-Bells no me mires asi,Esme subira pronto si no bajamos los dos ya-me dijo y yo asentí antes de tomar su mano.

-¿Sera muy duro el castigo?-le pregunté pateticamente,ya que él no veia el futuro,y como si pudiera leer mi mente rio.

-Bells yo no veo el futuro-dijo dandose en su frente.-Leo mentes pequeña ¿o no lo recuerdas?-me dijo bromeando.

-Claro que si-le dije con un humor en mi tono de voz...por supuesto que lo recordaba...

**Flasback.**

_Tenía yo unos once años y Edward y yo estabamos charlando y yo comencé hacerle preguntas sin parar hasta que llegamos a sus poderes,fuera de lo común de los vampiros._

_-¿Tu tienes algún poder Edward?-le dije curiosamente._

_-Por supuesto Bells-me dijo sonriendome.-Mi poder es leer los pensamientos de las personas,sean humanos o vampiros-._

_-¡¿Puedes leer mi mente?!-le dije alarmada_

_-No,tranquila-dijo riendo.-Solo tu eres la excepción,y todavía no entiendo el por qué-dijo frunciendo el ceño,yo subí mi mano para suavizarle la frente con unas arrugitas él me sonrio y me beso los dedos,y me sonrojé._

_-¿Mi cabeza anda mal?-dije ahora preocupada.-¿Soy rara?-._

_-No corazón,yo soy el que oyé voces en la cabeza ¿y no soy raro?-yo negue con la cabeza y él rio negando con la cabeza.-Pues entonces ninguno de los dos somos raros-._

_-¿Y alguien más tiene algún poder a parte del tuyo?-seguí preguntando._

_-Alice,Alice puede ver el futuro-me dijo sonriendo y esperando mi reacción._

_-Oh,supongo que eso es guay-le dije sinceramente,él echo su cabeza hacía atras y sorto una carcajada._

_-Nunca reaccionas como pienso Bells,por eso te quiero tanto-me dijo aún riendo.-Todavía estoy esperando para que salgas corriendo y no nos quieras ver más-dijo tristemente._

_-¡Edward!-grité y le tomé el rostro entre mis manos.-Escuchame y mirame-pero él no me miraba.-¡Edward mirame!-grité y él me miro sorprendido,pero al menos logré que me mirara.-Edward,nunca,nunca,podría huir de vosotros,sois mi familia os quiero,te quiero-le dije firmemente.-No podría vivir sin vosotros sois mis hermanos y mis padres,mi madre confío en vosotros para que me cuidarais,y lo haceis muy bien-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.-Aunque los eche de menos por qué pienso que es normal-tomé una larga respiración.-Os quiero y mucho,muchisimo,no viviría sin vosotros y soy muy cabezota y nunca me iré nunca-dije finalizando mi discurso,esperé la reacción de Edward._

_-Oh,Bella,Bella-dijo acariciando mi rostro.-Mi dulce y pequeña Bella,yo tambien te quiero,eres mi hermana pequeña-noté un ligero pinchazo en mi pecho pero lo ignoré no sería nada importante.-Me importas mucho,muchisimo-y entonces Edward escondio su rostro en mi pecho y lo escuché sollozar,me partio el corazón y lo estreché junto a mi._

_Esa fue la primera vez que vi llorar sin lagrimas a mi Edward Cullen._

**Fin del Flasback.**

Tambien despues de que Edward se calmara me contó que Jasper tenía otro poder y era el de controlar los estados de animo,era un poder muy util por que si algo salía mal o algo había que estaba muy tenso el lo intentaba soluccionar pronto y facilmente.

-Bella...¿Bella?-noté como Edward me llamaba y sonreia vurlonamente.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté tontamente,él rio.

-Te has quedado grogi...¿estas bien?-me dijo ahora preocupado...este chico tenía unos cambios de humor muy raros....¿sera bipolar?...no se sabe...pero aun asi es mono...."para Bella"...me recreminé mentalmente.-¡Bella!-me gritó divertido

-Lo siento-me ruborizé.

-Vamos cielo-me dio un beso en mejilla y me pasó una corriente electrico por la espalda.

-Mi gozo en un pozo-murmure para mi....Edward me miró con una ceja alzada mirandome burlonamente-.¿Que?-pregunté,él negó con la cabeza riendo y caminamos hacía la cocina.

Cuando estaba desayunando,Esme y Carlisle junto los demas traidores que apollaron todo mi calvario bajarón para hacernos compañia a Edward y a mi,jaja...que simpaticos.

-Buenos dias Bells-dijo Emmett riendo y moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo.

-No empiezes Emmett-le advirtío Edward.

-Pero si no he dicho nada Eddie-le dijo con una sonrisa inocente que no se la creía ni él.

-Es Edward-dijimos Edward y yo a la vez,nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos tontamente.

-Que humos-farfulló por lo bajo.

-¡Para ya Emmett!-gritó Rosalie.-O te dejare sin sexo durante dos meses-dijo mordiendose él labio.-Y yo quería cabalgarte hoy salvaj....-.

-¡Por Dios Rosalie!-dijo Edward exasperado.-Puedes parar de decir eso,sobre todo delante de Bella-lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro.

-Que tu seas un reprimido sexual,no es lo mismo para los demas Edd-dijo giñandole un ojo y yo me ruborizé.

-Parad ya hijos-dijo Esme "traidora",pense para mi,aunque ella en realiudad no había echo nada...malo.

-Eso,vais a hacer que la pobre Bells le reviente la cabeza-dijo la duendecillo diabolico abrazada a Jasper...como siempre.

-Oh,por favor-suspire por lo bajo y todos me miraron alzando una ceja.-¿Que pasa ahora?-suspire de nuevo derrotada..y todos empezarón a reir...genial...ahora todos estaban locos.

-Bueno,Bella-dijo Carlisle serio carraspeando un poco para que le pusieramos atención,sobre todo yo.-Es la hora de que comienze tu castigo-dijo dandome una mirada complicé que en ese momento no entendí que significaba.-Todos y cada uno de nosotros saldrá durante el día de hoy-dijo.-Quiero que limpies la casa y laves el coche de Emmett-yo lo miré con la boca abierta para ver si era mentira,pero decía la verdad.

-Pero papá es injusto-repliqué mirando a Emmett,que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona yo le saqué la lengua.

-Oh no señorita-dijo negando con su dedo indice.-Tu cometiste algo grave,que fue tener a toda la familia preocupada,debes cumplir tu castigo-intente abrir la boca pero Esme me interrumpio seria.

-Isabella esto lo hacemos por ti-dijo,su mirada era materna y se acercó a mi.-Espero que me perdones,pero quiero que lo comprendas hija,yo te he perdonado,pero esto te servira para que madures-dijo tocandome la cabeza suavemente.-Más madura de lo que eres Bella-yo asenti con la cabeza y le di un beso,no estaba tan enfadada con ella.

-Te quiero mamá-le dije dandole un abrazo,ella me estrechó suavemente y me dio un beso en la cabeza como lo solía hacer Edward.

-Yo tambien cielo-dijo sonriendo y se alejó de mi.

-¡Dame un abrazo Belly Bells!!-gritó Emmett aplastandome contra su pecho,apenas me dejaba respirar.

-Sueltala Emmet-dijo Edward dandole en la cabeza.-¿No ves que se esta poniendo palida?-dijo moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoria-mente.

-¡Dios Bells!-dijo derrepente alarmado.-¿Eres alienigena,multicolorina?-preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesurada-mente.

-Mira que eres tonto-le dije sonriendole calidamente,él me sonrio de vuelta y me dijo en el oido que me quería..yo..sonrei.

-Bella-dijo Alice acercandose lentamente.

-Allie-le dije cariñosamente y corté el trozo que nos alejaba y la abracé fuertemente.-Siento haberte preocupado tanto-.

-Bells tranquila ahora se que estas aqui-me dijo y me correspondio el abrazó.-Te quiero hermanita-sonrei.-Te compraré muchas cosas-y yo hizé un mohin a lo respondio riendo.

Despues de despedirme de Rosalie (la cual tube que pedirle perdón muchas veces) de Jasper y de Edward,me quede en casa para hacerla entera...suspire....esto iba a ser largooo.

Estaba limpiando la casa con mis cascos puestos y moviendo mis caderas...cuando noté que dos manos frias pero suaves me tomarón de la contura,di un pequeño gritito antes de quitarme el casco derecho de mi oido y darme la vuelta para ver quien era.

-Lo siento cielo-dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida y todo el regaño que le iba a decir por el susto que me había dado,se me olvido.

-Oh,no si no pasa nada-dije tontamente y riendo sin razón aparente.

-Es que soborné a la familia para ayudarte-me dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Oh,Edward eso es fantastico.-dije abrazandole fuertemente

-Wow-dijo riendo.-Si vas a reaccionar asi lo hare más veces seguidas-yo le pegué en el hombro jugetonamete sin hacerme daño y empezamos a limpiar.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar la casa y yo terminar de comer nos dirigimos hacía el coche de Emmett para lavarlo y me vino a la mente que Edward me tenía que contar por que se fue.

-Edward-le llamé.-Mmmmm-dijo concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Me tienes que contestar por que te fuiste-le dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Ok Bells,vamos a sentarnos un momento-nos dirigos hacía una banquetita chiquitita que tenía Esme al lado de la mangera y él me sentó en sus rodillas.

-¿Y bien?-dije refunfullando y cruzandome de brazos,él rio.

-Estas tan hermosa cuando te enfadas-dijo dandome un beso en la frente y por fin procedio a contarme la historia.-Veras Bella,cuando te cabreaste asi conmigo,pense...pense que todo esto era un mal rollo,muy mal rollo,yo queria,y quiero lo mejor para ti-me dijo mirandome fijamente.-Por eso decidí irme,sobre todo cuando me dijiste "me has robado mi primer beso monstruo"-dijo citando mis palabras .-Se que soy un monstruo pero qu.....-.

-Edward-dije suavemente acariciandole el rostro.-Tu no eres un monstruo,no quiero que lo digas más-él me sonrio y asintío suavemente.

-Bueno,Rosalie me dijo que tambien me fuera,y lo que vino por mi mente es que si,que si me iba te daría un futuro mejor que con mi familia tu estarias bien sin un mons....-pero calló cuando lo miré mal.-Bueno,total que me fui por eso,pero lo siento mucho,muchisimo Bells no queria hacerte sufrir de verdad,solo quería que tubieras una vida feliz sin mi-me dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Lo se,pero estas aqui y estoy mejor contigo que sin ti-le dije y me sonrio yo apolle mi cabeza en su pecho.-¿Y donde estubiste?-le pregunté.

-Con los Denali,son una familia como la nuestra muy apegada a Carlisle,estube con Tanya es como si fuera mi "prima"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.-Pero cuando Alice me dijo que no te veia que no sabía si estabas viva o muerta no tarde en reaccionar y venir rapidamente a Forsk,maldiciendome una y mil veces por haberte abandonado a ti y a todos...-lo corté con un dedo poniendolo suavemente en sus labios

-No sigas-le dije en un susurro.-No quiero que te hagas más daño-entonces moví mi rostro y note que sus labios y los mios estaban a solo unos milimetros de distacia.....

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN......¿que pasará????no se sabe!!!!muahahaha**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestro apollo os quiero un monton.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**

**Besitos estilo Edward y abrazos estilo Emmett!!!!**

**.....................Sara.........................**


	23. Chapter 22:Sentimientos

**Holaaaaa chicasss!!!!!! ¿como estais????Esperoooo que muyyy bien!!!!!!!Bueno se que está vez he tardado un poquito más en subir pero no se me ocurria como hacer este capi,pero al fina lo conseguí!!!!Antes de nada siento si hay faltas de ortografría pero lo he escrito deprisa...muyyyy deprisa!!!!asi que perdon por ello...y ya sin más QUE LO DISFRUTEIS**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh **

**atalvira**

**Vero Black Cullen**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**lexa0619**

**sophia18**

**Mimabells**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**vanessa cullen.**

**Gracias por leermeeeee!!!!!vuestros reviews son mi sueldooo xD...os quiero...ahora si os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.....tods sabeis a quien pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**Sentimientos.

**Bella POV.**

-No sigas-le dije en un susurro.-No quiero que te hagas más daño-entonces moví mi rostro y note que sus labios y los mios estaban a solo unos milimetros de distacia.....

Me incliné un poco más hacía arriba para rozar sus labios con los mios,pero él rapidamente se alejo y yo sentí como mi corazón se encogía.

-No Bella-me dijo serio.-Esto no esta bien,no puede ser-dijo levantandome de su regazo para despues levantarse él.

-Pero ¿porqué?-pregunté temerosa.-¿No me quieres?-dije y noté como mi voz se quebraba.

-¡Bella!-me gritó y yo me encogí.-No digas eso,claro que te quiero pequeña-yo fruncí el ceño al llamarme "pequeña",yo ya no lo era y se lo hice saber.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña Edward-.

-Para mi siempre lo vas a ser-me dijo mirandome duramente.-No se por que quieres que peleemos la verdad-.

¿Pelear?¿quien esta aqui peleando?-pregunté dandome un ataque.

-Bella me atacas,en serio no se lo que te pasa-me dijo mirandome a los ojos,que por un instante me quede hipnotizada.

-¡No me pasa nada,y ya está!-le grité

-No me levantes la voz-me amenazó.

-Estoy harta de tus amenazas,harta de toda esta familia,harta de ti,harta de querer demostrarte que ya no soy una niña,harta de que todos me veais asi,pues yo ya no lo soy,soy una adolescente que necesita algo que ahora mismo no sabe lo que es,aunque tal vez si lo sepa pero no lo quiera decir-dije todo eso sin respirar ni una sola vez,por eso termine con la voz entrecortada,y yo si sabía lo que me pasaba,pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Y que es lo que necesitas Bella?-preguntó con voz exasperada.-Yo ya no se lo quedarte,creo que lo tienes todo-me dijo.

¿Como no podía verlo?estaba claro que yo estaba confundida pero,temía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por más que,relación fraternal,me gustaba y bastante,no es que estubiera enamorandome,pero tenía que admitir que algo sentía.

-¡No,no lo tengo todo!-grité enfadada.-¡Necesito amor,por que creo que me gustas y demasiado....!-y entonces me llevé las manos a la boca,Edward me miraba con los ojos como platos,entonces noté como mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y de dolor ¿hasta cuando derramaría lagrimas?¿hasta cuando tanto dolor?.-Di algo por lo menos ¿no?-dije con la voz entrecortada,pero Edward no respondía y noté como mi cuerpo se sacudia más.

-Bella-dijo acercandose a mi cuando salío de su estado de sock.

-No,no te acerques-casi suplique...casi.

-Bella por favor-dijo con un hilo de voz raramente en él.

-He dicho que no te acerques-entonces salí corriendo a mi habitación encerrandome por dentro derrumbandome en la puerta llorando amargamente...

**Edward Pov.**

-Estoy harta de tus amenazas,harta de toda esta familia,harta de ti,harta de querer demostrarte que ya no soy una niña,harta de que todos me veais asi,pues yo ya no lo soy,soy una adolescente que necesita algo que ahora mismo no sabe lo que es,aunque tal vez si lo sepa pero no lo quiera decir-dijo todo eso sin respirar ni una sola vez,estaba seguro de que le costó decir eso tan rapidamente,mi pobre e inocente Bella si ella supiera lo mucho que la quería,la amaba pero eso estaba mal,ella merecia algo mejor que yo,merecía tener una vida normal y feliz,y de todas formas yo se que ella no siente nada por mi,por un mosntruo sin alma.

-¿Y que es lo que necesitas Bella?-pregunté con voz exasperada.-Yo ya no se lo quedarte,creo que lo tienes todo-le dije,no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y esto era lo que me frustraba de no poder leer la mente de mi preciosa humana.

-¡No,no lo tengo todo!-gritó enfadada.-¡Necesito amor,por que creo que me gustas y demasiado....!-y entonces mi vista se nublo visiblemente como si quisiera llorar aunque eso es imposible,ningún vampiro puede,por el echo de estar "muerto",pero no podía ser,lo que acababa de decir mi princesa no podía ser cierto ¿como le podía gustar algo como yo?esto era una broma aunque no lo parecía por la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba,no podía verla asi,tendrían que matarme ahora mismo .-Di algo por lo menos ¿no?-dijo con la voz entrecortada,pero yo aún no podía responderme y con cada minuto que pasaba yo más me odiaba por verla asi.

-Bella-dije por fin cuando salí de mi estado de aturdimiento emocional e intente hacercarme a ella.

-No...no te acerques-me suplicó y yo noté como mi muerto corazón se rompía

-Bella,por favor.-dije con voz entrecortada que raramente me salía.

-He dicho que no te acerques-entonces salío corriendo a mi sin que yo pudiera hacer absolutamente nada,aunque fuera vampiro mis instintos estaban aturdidos...muy í de mi aturdimiento cuando oí dar un portazo.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía y que me picaban los ojos con ganas de llorar,y lo estaria haciendo si fuera humano,si no fuera un maldito monstruo y tubiera su edad de verdad no 107 años estariamos juntos,ella y yo como que si la quería y mucho eso tambien fué una cosa por la cual me fuí con los Denali,la amaba con todo mi ser,era increible como una pequeña y fragil humana había influenciado en mi,pero ella se merecía algo mejor que yo,pero claro sus palabras,esas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza,haciendo eco,como cuando estas en una montaña en lo más alto de esta y gritas y tu voz se repite una y otra vez y otra vez,pues lo mismo me sucedía a mi pero con más pregunta era muy simple ¿podriamos estar juntos ella y yo?sería yo lo suficiente-mente bueno para ella,su sangre me atraía lo que a un hambriento la comida,lo que a un sediento la bebida,lo que a un drogodependiente la droga,por que si ella era mi marca de herína,yo era el cazador y ella mi pobre e indefensa presa,¿acaso ella no se da cuenta que sin querer o sin darme cuenta podría matarla?¿no ve ella el dolor en mis ojos por todo esto?pero que iba a saber ella...era una niña,pero era la niña de mis ojos,la que quería,y por eso me sentía aún más monstruo si eso es posible.

Despúes de batallar como 20 minutos más decidí ir hacía su habitación y hablar con ella de esto urgente-mente yo tambien le haría saber lo que sentía por ella.

Me dirigí escaleras arriba y cuando estube a cinco metros de su puerta la oí llorar,era un llanto desgarrador que salía de lo más profundo de su pecho,haciendome a mi querer gritar de agonía pero debía ser fuerte y enfrentarme al dolor que le causaba a mi princesa,y si me odiaba lo entendería perfectamente.

-Bella-llamé suavemente tocando la puerta dos veces.

-¡Dejame!-me gritó y eso a mi me dolio aún más.

-Por favor corazón necesitamos hablar-le dije en un suspiro.

-¡No me llames asi!-me dijo todavía gritando.-¿Y para que quieres hablar?¿para burlarte de mi,de mis sentimientos?-hubo un silencio bastante incomodo.-Lo siento Edward pero no-me dijo sollozando.

-Bella-le dije conteniendo mi voz para no sonar furioso,era increible que ella pensara eso de mi,aunque por una parte me lo merecía y mucho.-Si no me abres la puerta tu la echaré abajo y creeme que no me importara enfurecer a Esme-le dije intentando ser amenazante pero no me abrío.-Muy bien apartate de la puerta por que la voy a tirar-y dicho y echo,pege una simple patada y esta se tumbo facilmente,me encontré a Bella en su cama asustada,me odie aún más por eso.

-¡Mi puerta!-me dijo incredula mirandome con los ojos como platos.

-La puerta no importa Isabella,vamos a hablar y seria-mente-ella asintio derretida aunque estaba mirandome con dolor y odio.

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir pero que sea ya-contesto con voz fria y distante,otra punzada para el corazón.

-Ok allá voy-dije tomando aire imnecesariamente y pasandome una mano por el cabello,pero es que estaba nervioso,conté hasta tres mental-mente y comenzé mi discurso.-Veras Bella no voy a negar que me has dejado impresionado por que sería incierto,me has dejado de piedra-dije sarcasticamente obvia-mente,ella iba a replicar pero puse mi frio dedo en sus sedoso labios.-Tranquila pequeña dejame acabar-ella asintio y me miró a los ojos.-Pero dejame decirte que tu a mi tambien me gustas y bastante ¿quieres saber por que?,por tu inocencia simpatía,por tu sarcasmo,por como te ries,por como miras mis ojos y es cierto dejame decirte me encantan tus ojos color chocolate Isabella,me encanta todo de ti,eres verdadera-mente hermosa,atractiva todo lo que un hombre puede desear,y gracias a Dios si existe por fijarte en mi por que tu eres mi cielo personal-tomé un descanso y vi como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas.-Me fuí con los Denali por que quería sacarte de mi cabeza,pero no podía no puedo,y cuando Alice me llamó diciendo que no te veia en sus visiones y cuando te vio te tiraste de un acantilado sentir morir,pero si tu hubieras muerto hubiera ido detras de ti pues no concibo vida sin ti,te quiero,se que es una excusa patetica y pobre para todo lo que te he echo pasar pero es la más sincera realidad-.

Hubo un silencio y derrepente ella se tiro a mis brazos escodiendo su rostro en mi pecho y escuché como seguía llorando y mojando mi camiseta con sus lagrimas le levanté el rostro con cuidado para que me mirase a los ojos.

-¿Hice algo mal corazón?perdoname por ello,por favor-dije con mi voz de nuevo entrecortada.

-Lloro de felicidad Edward,es tan bonito lo que me has dicho,yo tambien te quiero y mucho,y se que a veces soy un poco inmadura pero espero que me comprendas y me sepas esperar por que no quiero perderte-me dijo y sentí como mi muerto corazón quería latir de nuevo.-Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti mi Bella y yo a ti-le dije y ella me sonrio cuando dije "mi Bella" pero era cierto era mia y de nadie más,lentamente fui acercando mi rostro al suyo,quería ver si ella se apartaba pero los dos centimetros que nos separaban ella lo solucciono y nuestros labios se rozaron,lentamente atrape su labio inferior con los mios sin que le llegara a tocar mis dientes ponzonñosos,la sentí extremezerse en mis brazos y sonreí para mis adentro como un tonto,pedí permiso para que mi lengua entrara en su boca y ella accedío completamente nuestras lenguas batallaban en una guerra que niniguno erá el vencedor,pero como noté que le falta de aire nos separamos lentamente hasta que solo fue un simple roze de labios.

-¡Mmmmm!-reí entre dientes,sonó como a quejido y a un suspiro.

-¡Mmmmm!-la imité y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Parece un sueño-me dijo cerrando sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

-No lo s cariño no lo es-le dije acariciando el cabello.-Bella-la llamé y ella levanto su rostro.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-¡Si!-dijo abrazandome fuertemente y yo reí...esto era la felicidad...y lo demas tonterias.

_**FIN!!!!**_

* * *

**Muahahahaha ¿os lo habeis creido???es bromaaa soy mala pero no tanto eeee???jajaja a esto todavia le quedaaaaaa muchaaaaa trama!!!!!!¿como se lo tomaran los Cullen...cha cha channnnnnn!!!!Se aceptan apuestas podeis darme vuestras opiniones**

**Gracias por leer**

**nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos estilo Edward y abrazos estilo Emmett!!!**

**....................Sara......................**


	24. Chapter 23:Shhh ess secreto!

**Holaaaaa chicasss! ¿como estais?Esperoooo que muyyy bien!**

**hace muy poquito fue el cumple de Robert Pattinson!ainssss 24 añitoss tiene ya nuestro vampiro sexy!¿Sabeis que Rob y Kris pueden romper su relacción?si si,lo leí en una revista,dicen que Rob a dejado a Kris por otra pero yo no me lo creo,por que se nota que la quiere un monton...en fin espero que solo sean tontos y feos rumores y que nuestro ROB CUMPLA MUCHOOOS MASSS!.**

**Ahora os dejo con la historia.....Disfrutadla!.**

**AliCuLLeNSwAn**

**maiy**

**libende Lesung**

**.**

**maryroxy**

**isabella1992vas**

**yevi08**

**chiau Miau**

**Novali Izazaga De Brief**

**btvs 22**

**Lufer Gosh **

**atalvira**

**Vero Black Cullen**

**.vampire**

**terra 2012**

**Alice-Cullen-10**

**yeyet cullen**

**Asagi Zuster**

**miyayawa19**

**Little Freckles.**

**Anfitrite**

**Alli-Nessi-cullen**

**Elenaa**

**yanesca94**

**yavi08**

**clarodeluna20**

**lexa0619**

**sophia18**

**Mimabells**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**vanessa cullen.**

**Gracias por leermeeeee!vuestros reviews son mi sueldooo xD...os quiero...ahora si os dejo con la historia.**

**..........................................................................................................................................**

**Declamiere:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.....tods sabeis a quien pertenece.

..........................................................................................................................................

**Capítulo 20:**Shsss!es secreto.

**Bella POV.**

Aún seguía tumbada en mi cama con la cabeza en el pecho musculoso de mi vampiro favorito y cada poco segundos soltaba un largo suspiro que hacía a Edward reir,la verdad es que este dia había sido el mejor de mi vida,en serio de mi vida entera a pesar de solo tener 15 años sabía que este día nunca lo olvidaria y claro cuando fuera de la misma edad que Edward me transformaría en lo que el era...¿o no?por que él siempre se ha considerado un monstruo o simplemente se aburra de mi y me deje,lo segundo sería lo más logico,

-¿En que piensas cariño?-me preguntó en un susurro yo movi mi cabeza para deshacerme de los malos pensamientos y centrarme en la dulce y angelical voz de mi vampiro.-Estas muy tensa ¿te encuentras bien?-miré hacía su rostro y vi su ceño claramente fruncido,levanté mi brazo y con mi dedo indice suavemente se lo alisé de nuevo él me sonrio calidamente y me estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho (sin llegar a hacerme daño).

-En que estoy muy feliz de ser tu novia-dije mintiendole un poquito tampoco quería ahoara hablar de esto ya que sabía traería una pelea que no deseaba por nada del mundo tenerla.-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte y siento curiosidad-alzé mi rostro para verle al suyo y vi que estaba con esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba.

-Tu siempre eres curiosa,pero adelante damisela-dijo con esa sonrisa y yo me quede viendole como una tonta enamorada,por que eso era lo que me pasaba.-¿Bella?-fruncío de nuevo el ceño pero seguía con esa sonrisa,si vale lo admito me había deslumbrado otra vez.

-Me has deslumbrado-admití sonrojandome mordiendome el labio,manía mia de cuando me ponía nerviosa.

-No tienes remedio-dijo riendose y mirandome a los ojos dulcemente,pero es que él no lo entendía por que no,pero es que llevaba una camiseta azul marino que se ceñía a su pecho dejando ver todos sus musculos,tambien se notaba esos abdominales y como era de manga corta se veian sus brazos musculosos (pero no tanto como Emmett)pero en pocas palabras estaba buenisimo.**(N/A y tannnntoo que lo estaaaa yo le arrancaria la ropaa xD).**

-Bueno veras,estaba pensando...-me

-Adelante continua-me dijo suavemente pero presionandome un poquito entrecerre los ojos y le saque la lengua en un acto muy maduro,él se echó a reir,pero antes de que pudiera meter mi lengua de nuevo el la atrapo con sus labios y yo creí desfallecer,sentía todo su aliento artico invadir mi boca yo me aprete más contra é para sentirle mejor pero muy pronto muchisimo más pronto de lo que yo hubiera querido se alejó el muy maldito,yo lo fulminé con la mirada.-¿Que,ahora no puedo besar a mi chica?-me preguntó alzando una ceja,yo negué con la cabeza y le di en el pecho suavemente ya que si le daba fuerte pues...me rompía la mano.

-Bueno lo que estaba diciendo es que si yo-tome aire-¿Soy la primera?.-baje mi mirada totalmente avergonzada

-Ehh la primera que amo con toda mi "alma"si-dijo la palabra alma haciendo comillas con sus dedos lo fulminé con la mirada por segunda vez en el día y él alzó las manos en son de paz.

-¿Has tenido a alguien más?-pregunté con miedo sabiendo que seguramente sería una vampira mil veces mejor que yo y mil veces más guapa.

-Si-dijo cerrando los ojos poniendo una sonrisa.-Su nombre es Tania,pero cariño no te asustes eso fue hace muchisimos años más de los que tu crees y ahora solo somos amigos-.

-¿Has sonreido cuando la has nombrado?-le dije incredula.-¡Te mato!-empezó a soltar carcajadas que hacían que retumbara en toda la casa sonreí contenta jamas le había visto asi.

-Me encanta que te pongas asi,tan celosa-.

-Si claro celosa yo,y tu eres astronauta ja ja ja,no te jode-dije sarcasticamente de verdad esto de a veces hablar asi no se de donde venía,bueno si de Rosalie,rode los ojos mentalmente a mi misma.

-¿Tu celosa?,no para nada-dijo riendose y yo rei con él.-Mi vida,tu eres la unica que siempre va a estar en mi corazón aunque este no lata,aunque dejara de latir hace más de cien años siempre palpitara por ti,es tuyo yo todo lo que ves es tuyo mi amor mi dulce niña,te amo,que se te quede aqui-dijo tocando mi sien suavemente una caricia que hizo que me estremeciera.-Te amo Isabella Swan-Cullen,y siempre te voy a amar-me dijo serio pero en sus ojos brillaban de felicidad,noté como se acumulaban mis lagrimas pero intenté retrenerlas no quería sentirme tonta.

-Yo tambien te amo a ti Edward Cullen-me abrazé a él lo más fuerte que pude como si mi vida dependiera de estar amarrada asi y de un modo u otro sabía que era asi,volví a suspire como una tonta mientras notaba las manos de Edward acariciar mi espalda,puse de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho y de un momento a otro me dormi.

**Edward POV.**

Noté como mi pequeña humana caía en los brazos de morfeo lentamente,su respiración era acompasada,yo miraba su rostro embobado mientras le acariciaba la espalda sabía que jamas me aburríria de verla dormir,parecía un angel,bueno mejor dicho era mi angel.

Mire su rostro y me fijé que ya no tenía signos ni rastros de niña pequeña,sin darme cuenta se estaba volviendo una pequeña mujercita,pasé mis dedos con cuidado por su rostro,primero por su frente tan suave y aterciopelada como la de un bebé,llegue a su perfecta nariz,tan finita y pequeña que si apretaba más la podía romper,temble nada más de pensar eso,roze sus mejillas notando como su calor pasaba en mi como una corriente electrica desde mi brazo hasta la punta de los dedos,rozé sus labios tan carnosos que solo me llamaban para besarlos y dejarla sin respiración una y otra vez,bajé por su mentón su cuello,ese cuello que tanto me atraía donde estaba su yugular donde pasaba su jugosa sangre que hacía que se me hiciera la boca agua y que se acumulara la ponzoña en mi dando paso a la quemazón en mi garganta,seguí bajando y rozé sin darme cuenta un pecho de ella,volví a temblar me sentía como un adolescente,por que vale que nunca lo había echo,pero quería,lo quería hacer con ella,me sentí peor,me sentia mas egoista y horrible que nunca.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas noté cuando Bella me rodeo con su pierna mi cintura,sonreí como un tonto pero deje de sonreir cuando empezó a frotarse con su sexo en mi entrepierna,tragué en seco y note como empezaba a crecer mi erección,me quede quieto un segundo y ella se empezo a restragar más fuerte.

-Mmmm más Edward-dijo entresueños,mierda ella estaba teniendo un sueño humedo conmigo,estaba excitada la podía oler desde aqui,mierda y mil veces mierda.

La aparté de mi con cuidado y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para echarme agua en el rostro,cuando me mire en el,el espejo me devolvía la imagen de un vampiro con los ojos totalmente negros por el deseo de tenerla

-"Quizas si la toco un poco con ella durmiendo y yo me tocó no pasara nada malo"-pensé mentalmente.-"Pero que mierda estoy pensando deberian castrarme por estar tan salido por un simple roze"-me dejé caer en el suelo durante unos instantes;no se cuanto tiempo pasé si fueron segundos,minutos o horas,pero volví en mi y me levante,me volví a mirar en el espejo y esta vez tenía los ojos dorados,suspire negando con la cabeza

Mi movil comenzó a vibrar lo abri y vi que era un mensaje:

_Querido hermanito Eddie!_

_lo he visto todo no lo puedes negar..estoy taaaaannnnn feliz de que esteis juntos,pero a la familia se lo mantendremos en secreto de momento,wiiiiiiiiiiii por fin mi hermanito no va a estar más solo,por cierto,¿te fue bien con tu primera erección?muahahahaha,ya veras las bromas....que nooo xD,me alegro de que seas tan fuerte,_

_Te quieroooooo _

_Alice_

_P/d:Si haces daño a Bella te arranco la polla y se la doy a comer a los perros..ahora si byeeeee._

_P/d2:Estamos alli en una hora LIMPIA EL COCHE DE EMMETT! deja de pensar con la piiiiiiiiiiii muahahahahahaha,hazlo ahora ya!corre estas tardando...ahoraa si de verdad byeeeee._

Suspiré más que un mensaje parecía una carta y eso de que me iba a arrancar...eso ¿seria broma no?no,no es broma Alice lo que dice lo cumple es un duendecillo diabolico,miré a Bella para ver si todavía seguia dormida,cuando vi que era asi,me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente y baje para limpiar el coche del tonto de mi hermano.

**Bella POV.**

Desperté sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada otra vez había soñado que Edward y yo haciamos el amor,esto no podria seguir asi se lo tendría que decir cuanto antes..bueno mejor otro día.

Mire por toda mi habitación y no había rastro de mi vampiro ¿y si se habia ido otra ves? me puse a temblar como una tonta.

-¿Edward?-grité para ver si estaba en la casa ya que aunque solo lo susurrara el podría oirme

-Estoy abajo Bells,limpiando el coche de Emmett-grito lo suficientemente alto y como tenía las ventanas abiertas lo oí perfectamente,sonreí y me meti al cuarto de baño para asearme ya que estaba mojada entera por el puñetero sueño con Edward.

Cuando estube lista bajé para ver si le podía ayudar,pero al parecer no por que ya estaba limpio y Edward estaba sentado en una silla "tomando el sol"con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo,él ya sabía que estaba mire de arriba abajo y note que no llevaba la camiseta,estaba con su torso desnudo,me pasé la lengua por los labios y corrí hacía él sin caerme (milagro por cierto) y cuando llegué a él me senté en sus piernas rodeandosu cuello con mis brazos.

-Hola-susurré

-Hola de nuevo señorita-dijo abriendo los ojos,esos pozos dorados que me volvian loca,me abrazé fuertemente a su cintura y cerré los ojos disfrutando el día con él.

-La familia va a venir en 5 minutos Bells,sera mejor que entremos en casa-me dijo suavemente yo asentí y me levante,casi me caigo de espaldas,pero con su velocidad me cogío por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho suavemente.-Ten cuidado pequeña-me dijo sonriendo burlonamente yo le saqué la lengua y se empezó a reir negando con la cabeza.

Entramos en casa y tal como había dicho el señor perfecto la familia entera llegó en 5 minutos yo lo fulminé con la mirada y el se rio a carcajadas.

-Holaaaa Bellie Bells y Eddiee-dijeron Alice y Emmett a la vez,Edward y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo no tenian remedio.

-Hola chicos-sonreí dulcemente,Alice me hizo gestos de que fuera con ella a hablar yo asentí y mire a Edward quien miraba a Alice con una ceja alzada y ella simplemente reia,odiaba sus combersaciones pribadas yo tambien queria enterarme

-No la voy a agobiar Edward-dijo Alice con una sonrisa y Edward asintio y me guiño un ojo,yo me ruborizé y me fui con Alice.

Cuando nos apartamos lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera oirnos le pregunté.

-¿Que pasa Alice?-.

-Wiiiii-ella me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar,ella al notarlo se alejo un poquito y gritó-¡MI HERMANO Y TU ESTAIS JUNTOS SOY TAN FELIIIIZZ!-.

-Shhhh callate Alice-le dije asustada.-¿Como lo sabes?-ella me miro con aires de satisfación.-Vale si tus poderes de loca-.

-Ey,no estoy loca-me dijo riendo y yo con ella.

-Alice por favor no se lo puedes decir a nadie de momento Edward y yo hemos empezado a ser novios hoy y no creo que la familia este preparada-le dije preocupada.

-Tranquila Bella confia en mi no se lo voy a decir a nadie,por cierto ten cuidado con lo que sueñas-dicho esto se fue y yo me puse colorada...¿Acaso ella lo había visto?,si es asi Tierra tragame.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi movil comenzo a sonar,la de Gimme more de Britney Spears

ITS BRITNEY BITCH  
I SEE YOU  
AND I JUST WANNA DANCE WITH YOU

EVERYTIME THEY TURN THE LIGHTS DOWN  
JUST WANNA GO THAT EXTRA MILE FOR YOU  
YOU CAUGHT MY DISPLAY OF AFFECTION  
FEELS LIKE NO-ONE ELSE IN THE ROOM

WE CAN GET DOWN  
LIKE THERES NO-ONE AROUND  
WE KEEP ON ROCKIN  
WE KEEP ON ROCKIN

CAMERAS ARE FLASHIN MY WAY  
DIRTY DANCIN  
THEY KEEP WATCHIN  
KEEP WATCHIN  
FEELS LIKE THE CROWD IS SAYIN

GIMME, GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME, GIMME, MORE.

Lo cogí al instante sin saber quien es ya que ponía número desconocido.

-¿Si,quien es?-

-Bells ¿cuando piensas venir aqui?me tienes abandonado-sonrei internamente,ya decía yo que tendría que aparecer de nuevo.....

**...............................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno como habeis podido ver Edward ya siente cositas muahahahaha!quien sera la llamada de telefono?es bastante sencillo eee?jajajajja.Y bueno la canción es Gimme more (como si no fuera obio pero en fin) aqui podeis ver el video con la letra entera.**

**.com/watch?v=XB6uB-PaAZI.**

**Gracias por leer**

**nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos estilo Edward y abrazos estilo Emmett!**

**....................Sara......................**


End file.
